Guardians of Berk
by AsterGirl
Summary: In the land of Berk, a small Viking named Hiccup meets and befriends the legendary Winter Spirit Jack Frost, who has dreamed of meeting a real dragon. Their crossover brings trouble to them both as they discover a new threat in Berk, Pitch Black. Getting themselves and Jack's friend, Bunnymund, into trouble, Hiccup realizes he's the only one who can stop Pitch's threat to Berk.
1. Chapter 1

_In the land of Berk, where people live along with dragons, lives a small Viking named Hiccup. Being the first ever to ride a dragon, Hiccup begins to wonder if there's something bigger out there for him. On one of his daily routines with Toothless, Hiccup meets and befriends the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. Jack has dreamed about riding and befriending a dragon, and meeting Hiccup is his first step. To Hiccup, meeting Jack is his first step to a bigger chapter in his life. Together, the two find a threat that has been hurting Berk, a monster who stalks in and out of Berk hurting its people and dragons. Little do they know the monster threatening Berk is no one other than Pitch Black. Jack soon realizes that Pitch wants Berk covered utterly in fear and darkness, but the one light in Berk prevents him from doing so, Hiccup. Jack goes to his friend Bunnymund and tells him he must protect Hiccup at all cost. But it all comes with a pric. Bunnymund notices the day Jack doesn't return, something is wrong, so he sets off to find Jack and Hiccup. Jack gets himself captured and Bunnymund into trouble as he attempts to rescue the Winter Spirit. Hiccup realizes that it is up to him to stop Pitch and his threat to his new friends and his land, Berk. _

**Chapter 1**

Berk, it snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. The people and food are tasteless, but, the only upside are the pets...dragons. This was all thanks to a small...a very small...Viking named Hiccup. His name will go down throughout time as the first ever to ride a dragon. Still young, Hiccup has already become a legend throughout the lands.

Hiccup reeled in the net he cast out the night before. The net tossed to and from as he pulled and pulled. Fish.

"Perfect. Just the way Toothless likes it." He said to himself. Surprisingly, the weather was fair. Fair skies, fair sunshine… A vacation in Berk. "But this won't last." He thought. The winter days were slowly falling upon the village. Throughout this time his father was furious. Winter was harsh on them. The snow would be deep, the cold terrible, but yet they survived.

As Hiccup put the fish into his basket a thought came upon him. The thought of the Winter Spirit. Other than reading about hunting dragons when he was younger, he read about the legends of the land, and one legend was the mischievous Winter Spirit who brought the snow and the terrible cold that would put grey hairs on his dad.

"My dad would feast if he would ever get his hands on the Winter Spirit." He said. But he wondered, what would he do if he did? Tossing the thought to the back of his mind, he mounted the basket over his shoulder and made his way across the village.

People greeted him as he walked. Ever since the dragon incident, Hiccup was now as popular as his dad. More popular even, since he was the first to ever ride a dragon. It even scored him a girlfriend, Astrid. He blushed at the thought. He was always attracted to her, but before meeting Toothless, Hiccup was just a speck of dust to her eyes. But that was then, this was now, and he really liked the now.

Hiccup passed the two houses leading into the forest. He headed to the grove where a very hungry Toothless was waiting for him. He could practically walk with his eyes closed. He knew the twists and turns all too well now. As he made his way to the grove, he thought, what's in it for him now? He taught all that he knew to the people of Berk on how to train dragons. The nest was cleared and the big vicious dragon was long and dead. Every time he thought back to the glory days, a smile would cross his face.

Sure they were dangerous, sure he almost died, and sure he lost his leg, but it helped him mature; it helped find himself, the true Viking he really was. Will he ever have an adventure like he did with the dragons? Will that opportunity ever come by him again? Will he just be known as the boy who first tamed dragons?  
The named honored him, but Hiccup always felt like there was more. Day by day, Hiccup couldn't shake this feeling; the feeling that there was something bigger out there and dragons where only just a small part of it.

"Why have these feeling been bugging me? What bigger thing can there be? If there is, then dragons have been the only big thing to happen in my life" He thought. Then his thinking went back to the Legends of the Land. "Now that's pretty big. I guess I wouldn't mind meeting one of those..." He thought aloud.

"I wouldn't mind meeting one of those." Jack's voice echoed through Santa's workshop as he examined an ice carving of a dragon. Ever since Jack could remember, he was always fascinated with dragons. Then he heard of a boy who trained them, the first to ever ride one. "Imagine riding a dragon..."

"Why need to when you can already fly?" North's voice broke Jack's train of thought. North was in preparations for Christmas again. Jack shot a smile to Santa.

"Well yeah, but it's a whole different feeling when you're flying on something else." Jack said. He thought back to when North let Jack ride with him in the sleigh last Christmas. He also remembered Bunny's reaction the entire night, now which was something to remember. But Jack couldn't help but feel the urge to meet a dragon, to fly on one. "Imagine just riding one of those beasts." He said.

"Well find a dragon that won't burn you to bits." North said.

"How about finding one that won't make Bunny want to hurl at every turn." Jack responded. North let out his big laugh that always warmed Jack up. Jack's thought went back to the dragons. "I've never seen one, aside from pictures. Every time I go around bringing the frost, their all asleep or just hiding from the cold. I think I did see one fly from far away though..."

"Dragons have a powerful sense. They can sense a being stronger than themselves. So it would be natural if they hide when you are near, Jack. Besides, dragons are very dangerous, very powerful against us." North said. Jack sighed. He was right. He's read how past how dragons would try to take a stand against an approaching Guardian, and how some got blown to bits. He remembered North telling him how one almost blew Bunny to bits as he was venturing bringing spring throughout the lands. The proof of the attack is hidden behind the bandages Bunny wears under his ankles. The thought made him cringe a little, but the thought of flying one of them over powered.

"But where can I find a dragon that won't want to blow me to bits. I mean there have to be dragons out there that like us and realize we don't want to hurt them right?" He asked.

"Maybe. But ever since Pitches' attack on them, they have feared us." North said.

"Which is exactly what he wanted I presume?" Jack stated. By getting the dragons to fear the Guardians meant that dragons would do anything to defend themselves, which means blowing them, the Guardians, to smithereens, which almost happened to ol'cottontail.

"All in his plan to get rid of us. A pity dragons fear us now. Because children believe and marvel them so much, they were once part of the Guardians. Turning Guardian against Guardian is a way he can distract us from protecting the children." North said.

Guardians.

"So dragons did work with our kind at one point." Jack thought. He turned to face the dragon ice sculpture. "Maybe it's about that time came again." But the trick was, finding a dragon that won't want to hurt you. That will listen and want to understand. A dragon that is tamed.

As he continued to think, he went over to Santa's little snow globes. He gently touched one with his finger, the snow inside began to spin vividly. He withdrew his hand hoping he hadn't messed it up. Then the snow came to a stop, and within the globe came a moving picture. Small grassed houses, rough looking people going through their day. Then it came to him. The moving picture on a snow globe, the only place where dragons wouldn't blow you to bits.

Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup finally made it to the grove. The sun was shining from above. Yet, even with sunlight, the winds were still cold.

"Toothless! Got your brunch." He cried out. He set the basket and turned it over. The smell of fish filled the air. He covered his nose. He could never figure out why dragons found it so appealing. He would forcefully eat the fish whenever Toothless would want to share his meal. Hiccup found out the hard way to never say no to a dragon.

"Toothless!" He called out again. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. Hiccup began to walk around the grove. "Toothless!" He called again. "Tooth..." Just as he was about to cry, a dragon jumped out from behind a boulder. It pounced on Hiccup knocking him to the floor. Hiccup found himself face to face with a toothless dragon, smiling down at him.

"Nice to see you too buddy..." Hiccup said. Toothless wagged his tail and licked Hiccup on the face. Toothless jumped and let out a happy cry as he turned to see the basket full of fish Hiccup had brought. He ran towards the basket and began munching away.

"Disgusting, just the way you like it." As Toothless was eating Hiccup walked over to his pack.

"Alright buddy. Once you finish up there, let's get in a good exer..." Hiccup stopped short. His riding gear. Anxious to get out of Berk and to his dragon, Hiccup completely forgot his riding gear. "Well buddy, looks like I'll...Toothless?" He turned to find his dragon in a curled position, hissing up at the woods above. Hiccup stood up and walked over to his dragon. Tense. The muscles in his body were stiff, a deep growl was coming deep within.

"Hey, buddy, you okay." Hiccup rubbed Toothless on his neck, hoping it'll calm him down. He looked up at the woods above to see what was making Toothless react in such a way. He saw nothing. He could only hear the rustling of leaves as if something was running by. Maybe just some wild rabbits? No, no ordinary thing would cause Toothless to react in such a way. The sound was soon long and gone, Toothless was back to his regular self, turning to face Hiccup with a blank expression.

Hiccup was still curious as to what Toothless was upset about. He knew if his dragon got rowdy about something, it was definitely threatening. He remembered Astrid and the other riders telling him how their dragons began behaving weird in the woods.

"It's like that monstrous dragon that enslaved them returned, waiting for them." Astrid had told him. Ever since, the riders have been putting traps and gone off hunting, hoping to catch whatever might be threatening their dragons.

Not being a hunter, Hiccup thought he'd stay out of this one, but now his dragon is alarmed, which means he should be too.

"Sometimes I wish I could read that mind of yours buddy." He rubbed Toothless gently on the head. He had some serious thought to put into this, but he could do that much better in the sky. Which reminded him.

"Ok Toothless," He began to say he slung his pack over his shoulder, "this airheaded rider of yours has to go all the way back to Berk and get my riding gear. Once I come back, we ride." Toothless jumped for joy and wagged his tail. Hiccup smiled.

"Just...stay here ok." He surveyed the area. "Hide between the boulders if you can, I'll be right back." With that he was gone.

The wind blew against Jack has he flew. With his staff in one hand, Jack made his way towards Berk. Excitement grew in him, today might be the day he would see a dragon.

"No, it "will" be the day." Jack said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help to think what kind of dragon he would meet. Would it be the one with the two heads? How about the one that turned itself on fire? How about the Night Furry? Yes, that's the one. The Night Furry. Jack was always fascinated by the Night Furry. It was quick, mysterious, and undetectable.

"Just like me." He gloated. Jack's thought then broke as he saw the trees and bushes below him moving.

"Finally, some action." He dipped down and headed to the ground.

He landed a few paces behind where he saw the movement. He stood concealed behind a tree. He heard the rustling coming closer. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest, the grasp on his staff became sweaty. The rustling suddenly stopped. If he was going to confront the creature, it had to be now. He shifted his weight between his feet.

"Go!" He jumped up from behind the tree. He held his staff ready to protect himself if the creature attacked, but he only came face-to-face with a very startled Bunnymund.

"Crikey, kid!" Bunny relaxed his stance and withdrew his boomerangs. "First, I nearly get myself caught, stabbed, and stuffed running by Berk, then "you" come out nearly giving me a heart attack...I need a break." Bunny turned to sit himself on the nearest rock. Jack couldn't help but laugh at Bunny's reaction.

"Getting bitter with age are we?" Jack commented.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't age mate." Bunny snarled at Jack. Jack let out a giggle. Sure him and the hare have had their disagreements, but Jack has grown closer to Bunny ever since he joined the Guardians. Jack wouldn't admit it out loud, but he admired the massive rabbit; he became the older brother Jack never had and always wanted.

"Wait, you were at Berk? What...what were you doing there?" Jack asked. If that's where Cottontail was coming from, then he had to be close.

"A guy has to get out of his warren every once in awhile. Besides, during this time of year I go about putting nature to its slumber so you can bring in your frost." Said the Aussie hare. Then he paused and turned to Jack. "That doesn't explain why you're out here..." Does Bunny always have to think a step ahead? What could Jack tell him? That he planned to meet a dragon that might kill him upon sight?

"Just seeing the sights. Getting that image how the lands will look with snow, seeing where I'll start..." Said Jack.

"Which excuse it then?" Bunny asked. There's the older brother persona Jack admired, but not at this moment. Jack sighed.

"Well. like you. I was just...Heading over to Berk." Jack said. That did it. Bunny looked at Jack with wide eyes and mouth open, as if waiting for words to come. Finally they did.

"And what's at Berk?" Bunny asked, but he had the gut feeling that he knew the answer. Jack hesitated a moment.

"...Just...dragons." He said. That set Bunny off. He stood up, measuring his 6'2 height, causing Jack to take a few steps back.

"Great! That snow is thick in your skull isn't it! First of all, how much do you know about dragons kid! Do you know what dragons could do to you? What could become of you?" Bunny's voice began to rise, echoing through the forest.

"I know...it's just..." Jack said.

"Just what mate? That you're out of your mind! When I tell North, you..." Bunny began.

"No! Look, I just want to see one with my own eyes. I want to go to Berk because the dragons there are tamed. I'll walk in, pretend I'm a traveler and..." Jack stopped.

"It's not just the dragons "you" have to worry about." Bunny said. He put an emphasis on the "you"' that caught Jack off guard a little bit.

"Bunny, c'mon. Just think you'll have me out of your hair for a couple of hours." Jack said. He still saw Bunny was unconvinced. "Look, I just need to do this. Please, I have been dreaming about this. I mean really, unlike you, I can blend in; I can go in without getting daggers thrown at me, without people wanting to kill me." Jack bit his lip, thinking he could take back the words that stung Bunny right in the heart. The massive rabbit dropped his ears.

"You really know nothing of Berk. It's a dangerous place for any of us." Bunny said. But he had to admit Jack was lucky. He looked like a regular person, a person everyone would go crazy for, a person everyone "did" go crazy for. He looked at the Winter Spirit. Jack's face was calm and sad, he really did regret what he had just told Bunny. Somehow, that expression softened Bunny up.

"Alright. I won't tell North... But this will be the "only" day. I won't cover you after this." Bunny said. Jack didn't know what overcame him, but he ran up to the massive rabbit and hugged him. Bunny stood there, eyes wide open, in shock. Jack finally realized what he did and pushed himself away.

"Getting all mushy are we cottontail..." Jack said.

"But you...I didn't...ah, just go!" Bunny yelled.

"Got it captain!" Jack saluted Bunny and flew off.

"Wait kid! Just don't draw attention to yourself!" Bunnymund yelled after Jack. But the Winter Spirit was long gone.

Jack flew and flew, still with the shock that Bunny let him go. Usually the rabbit would go crazy. Maybe it was what he said about Bunny not being able to blend in or looking normal. But no worries, Jack would apologize later.

"Ha ha!" He flew up and down unable to contain himself, then he smelled it; the smell of smoke. He glanced ahead to see it, smoke was rising in the air, along with the smell of fish. Along rose the sound of rough voices and laughter.

"That has to be Berk..." Jack said. He began to fly lower, then he heard it. He stopped in mid-air as he tried to make out he sound. He heard it again.

"That sounds like..." Jack's feet touched the ground as he observed. The sound came again. He sprinted in the direction the sound was coming from. The branches brushed across his face, the twigs cracked at the bottom of his bare feet. He had to be close, he could feel it. Jack came to a sudden halt as he struggled for balance when he came upon the edge of a grove.

"Whoa!" He said. He caught his balance and leaned on his staff. "That would've really hurt." He glanced and marveled down at the grove. The small pond that was there was enough to keep the patch of grass green and the flowers blooming.

"A pity this will be gone in a few weeks." He said. Just then he heard a low grumble, then followed by a high screech.

"What in the...AH!" Jack ducked sideways as he dodged an attack. He looked to see the woods deformed and sizzling where he once stood. Again he heard the low grumble and the screeching sound, and again Jack threw himself out of the way. Just then, Jack decided to go down into the grove. He slid down the slope and held his staff upright, prepared to defend himself. The low grumble and screech came again. Jack had enough time to deflect the attack.

"Who's there!" He screamed

From behind a boulder, crouched low to the ground, came out a black figure. Jack could see its wings folded close to his body, his tail moving back and forth. He saw it's big yellow eyes beaming at him, the teeth scowling, sharp and white. It was a dragon.

Hiccup just put his riding gear in his pack when he heard the wailing cries of Toothless.

"He's getting anxious." Hiccup thought. He slung the pack behind and again set off for the grove. Usually he's good about packing his riding gear before everything else. But today he was in a daze. Too much going in and out of his mind. Once he gets out in the open air with Toothless, it will all clear up.

The cries had stopped, only a few feet away, Hiccup heard a low grumble followed by a high screech. Boom! He knew that sound all too well. Toothless...He was in trouble. Hiccup held his pack close and sprinted towards the grove. When he arrived he saw Toothless chasing something around the boulders.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" It was the voice of a boy. It was person.

"Toothless! Toothless stop!" Hiccup slid down the slope and ran towards his dragon. He desperately called out, hoping he could stop Toothless before it was too late. He heard the boy cry out again as Toothless let out another blast.

"No!" Hiccup cried. Hiccup reached his dragon and began soothing him and pulling him away. "Toothless stop!" The dragon continued to growl towards the direction of the boy.

"Please stop!" Hiccup heard the boy cry out from behind the boulder, but the black dragon wasn't listening. A low grumble began to form within the throat of the dragon, then the screeching. Hiccup pleaded before Toothless could launch his attack, but then...

"Enough!" The boy cried. He slammed his walking stick to the ground, creating a cold, snowy gust, throwing Hiccup and Toothless back. The grove then became silent. Hiccup sat up to face the boy. He had icy blue eyes and pure white hair. He held his walking stick firmly in his hand, breathing heavily as if that gust of wind knocked the air out of him. He turned to Toothless who was just as stunned as he was. He turned back to the boy.

"Who are..." Hiccup paused the question as a snowflake fell on the tip of his nose. Upon touch, the snowflake evaporated. A light reflected in his eyes as a feeling went throughout his body and mind. Then he looked at the white-haired boy, it's as if he knew him.

"...Jack Frost..." Hiccup said. The white-haired boy looked at Hiccup. Toothless did the same, but with a confused expression. Hiccup realized what he just said, whose name it was. Could it really be? A Legend of the Lands? Here in Berk? Is that what Toothless was reacting too?

" Jack Frost...the Winter Sp..." Hiccup didn't finish his sentence as his mind and vision went black. He fell back unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup heard the birds chirping and the leaves of the trees rustle, beneath his hands he felt the cool grass. Slowly he began to regain his conscious. When he opened his eyes, the blue sky still gleamed over him. It took a moment before his vision became clear. Rubbing the back of his head Hiccup slowly sat up.

"Uhh...Ummmfff..." Hiccup groaned. What happened? He turned to look over at his dragon lying on his back, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh no." Hiccup crawled over to Toothless putting his ear over the dragon's heart; Toothless was breathing calmly and his heart was still beating. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, the dragon was out cold. He sat up right against his dragon, hugging his knees around his chest, staring at the ground. Really, what "had" happened?

"Came to give Toothless his brunch, I forgot my riding gear, I went back, got it, heard Toothless crying, came back, saw Toothless attacking someone…..attacking!" Hiccup suddenly stood up walking in circles. He went to look behind some boulders, he looked at the entrance of the grove, but there was no sign of anyone. Hiccup rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, he could clearly remember a boy running for his life, he remembered his icy blue eyes, his snow white hair.

"He probably ran off…poor kid" Hiccup said. Just then he heard a low moan. Turning around, Hiccup saw Toothless open his eyes, slowly regaining his conscious. The dragon seemed just as clueless as he was. Hiccup walked over to Toothless rubbing him gently on his stomach.

"Glad to see you're finally up." Hiccup said. The dragon opened his mouth to bare a toothless smile. Hiccup stood up to look for his pack he had dropped at the end of the pond when he was running down the grove. Opening his pack, Hiccup took out his riding gear and turned to Toothless.

"How about we clear our minds in the sky, buddy?"

Jack stayed hidden up in a tree above the grove. He waited for hours until the boy finally woke up. He could see the boy couldn't recall what had happened or the dragon when it had finally awakened. Jack waited anxiously in hopes the Viking would remember him, Jack Frost, but withdrawn when he didn't. He could only remember "the boy who nearly got blown to bits by a dragon".

"What a way to make a lasting impression." Jack told himself. They were ok, no sense for him lingering around for another dragon to come after him.

"Bunny was right…" He thought. The rabbit was right, Jack didn't know what dragons were really capable of, but Bunny had. Jack felt a little guilty ignoring the hare's warning, but felt a little happy to know someone was looking out for him. Jack stood up on the branch, just as he was about to head off back to North's workshop, he heard what sounded like a heart beating. He crouched low looking back into the grove. He saw that the boy had mounted the dragon, and now the dragon had its wings spread out, moving them up and down, gaining the moment for flight. A smile sparked across Jack's face, the kid was a rider, and being a rider, he had to train that dragon. Hope came back to Jack.

"Maybe…" His thought trailed off as the dragon shot up into the sky, only leaving behind dust and the echo of the boy's laughter. Jack could see the dragon and rider disappear farther into the distance through the small openings of the tree's leaves. It didn't take long for Jack to follow after them.

He stayed a safe distance above the dragon and rider. He marveled at the wing span, at the form of the beast in flight. Looking at its tail he saw the dragon was missing one of his tail flaps, replaced with a red man-made one. The dragon dipped below the ocean and above the surface, looking like a fish. Jack could hear the boy laugh as the water refreshed his skin. The dragon looped and twirled in the air, feeling the cool wind against its body. Jack then followed them up high into the clouds, so high that the clouds formed a sea below him. Never had he been this high, not even on North's sleigh. He stretched out his hand, feeling the clouds disappear into a mist upon his touch. When he turned back to the dragon, it was gone.

"No..." Jack whimpered. He darted downwards out of the sea of clouds, hoping to see them somewhere around. Nothing. Jack suddenly heard the wind howling behind, then a low grumble, and a high screech. He moved just in time to dodge an attack. Looking over his shoulder he turned to see the dragon pursuing him.

"What the…." Hiccup said as he gazed upon the boy flying in front of him. His thought trailed off as he heard Toothless blow an attack towards the boy's direction. Hiccup was relieved as the boy maneuvered just in time to dodge the attack.

"Toothless, stop it!" He nudged at the dragon's ear. Toothless shook his rider's hand away as he pursued the boy. Hiccup desperately shifted the gears in an attempt to steer his dragon away, but Toothless had full control. Hiccup heard another low grumble and a screech as Toothless attempted to launch another attack. Hiccup pulled his dragon's ear just in time for the attack to miss the boy by a few inches. Yet, it blew close enough to send the boy hurling down into the woods below them.

"No!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless darted down after the boy; the dragon had to make sure his prey was dead. Hiccup beat his fist against the dragon's side, telling him to stop, and let it be. When the dragon landed on the ground, he shook his rider off his back and ran in the direction his prey had fallen.

Jack lay against a tree, slowly regaining his vision. He found himself in another part of the woods, a part he was clearly unfamiliar with. He let out a small cry as he attempted to stand up; pain ran down his back, he had to take it slow. Just then, he heard a howl in the distance, he saw birds flutter off the trees. Something was coming, and Jack had the gut feeling it was the black dragon. He felt his grasp empty, his staff. He turned to see it lying amongst rocks far off his reach. As he finally regained his strength to stand, a great force pinned him against the tree again. Jack came face-to-face with the black dragon. His teeth were white and sharp, a scowl spread across his face. The dragon was much too strong for Jack to push away. A menacing growl was coming from within the beast. He heard the familiar low grumble that would turn into a screech and a blow that would leave Jack lying dead. Jack desperately yelled for the dragon to stop. It opened his mouth to launch his attack at Jack. He closed his eyes preparing for the worst, until he heard a wisp through the air.

Something had knocked the dragon off Jack. Bringing his hands to his chest where the dragon held him with great force, Jack turned to see another wisping movement knock the dragon farther away from him. The dragon let out a menacing growl towards the woods. It was then ol'Cottontail came out, grasping the boomerang returning to him.

"Bunny?" Jack whispered.

"Kid run!" The hare said. Just as he said so, the dragon darted towards Jack in another attempt to pin him down. Bunny interfered, jumping in Jack's place, wrestling with the dragon.

"No!" Jack's voice said along with another. He turned to see the rider come out of the woods.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup yelled. Upon hearing his voice, Toothless grew more defensive. The dragon beat his claws toward the giant hare, but failed every time to scratch his new target. Hiccup knew with him around, Toothless would stop at nothing to ensure the protection of his rider from a great threat. Hiccup turned to see the white-haired boy standing upright, eyes in terror looking at the fight that was going on in front of them. The hare must be his friend, protecting him, just like Toothless was protecting him. The massive rabbit finally threw Toothless of him with the strength of his hind legs. He then backed up standing directly in front of the white-haired boy, just as Toothless stood directly in front of Hiccup.

The dragon and Bunny intensively stared each other down. Bunny's piercing green eyes gazing upon the dragon's menacing yellow eyes, waiting to see who would attack first. Jack knew Bunny wouldn't harm the dragon, but he couldn't say the same for the black beast. He ran to pick up his staff and stood next to the 6'2 hare.

"Get outta here kid. Now!" Bunny said. He pushed Jack behind him with great force, nearly knocking him towards the ground.

"Toothless, leave them alone! Please, look, I'm ok." He heard the Viking say. He attempted to wrap his small arms around the dragon in hopes of soothing him, but Toothless scowled at Bunny.

"Bunny, look, its fine. I'm alright." Jack echoed spinning in a circle.

"This is no joke, snowman!" Bunny yelled. At the sound of his voice, the dragon launched himself at the rabbit, knocking him to the ground. He then turned to launch himself at Jack, but fell short as Bunny got hold of the dragon's tail pulling him away. The dragon turned to bite the rabbit, but failed.

Hiccup ran towards the fight.

"No!" He felt the white-haired boy pull him back, firmly holding him by his wrists.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"Bunny won't hurt him!" Jack yelled, hoping that it would reassure the small Viking. The small boy turned to look at Jack.

Icy blue eyes, snow white hair. This was the boy who Toothless was attacking back at the grove. The boy's grasped loosened and let go as the tension in Hiccup faded away. The skin around his wrist where the white-haired boy had grasped him felt cold. The memory of the snowflake touching his nose flashed before his eyes.

"Jack Frost….?" Hiccup whispered. Jack's eyes widened at the sound of his name.

Toothless turned to see Jack standing directly in front of his rider. He roared leaving the hare and ran towards Jack.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled. He was much faster than the dragon as he darted past the beast, yanking Jack away from the Viking. He backed up towards the woods, holding Jack behind him with one protective arm. Toothless stood in front of Hiccup, a low grumble began building from within the dragon. Thud, thud. A whole opened up next to Jack.

"Jump in Jack." Bunny demanded.

"No…listen….." Jack was caught short as the rabbit firmly grasped the Winter Spirit by his shirt and shoved him down the rabbit whole himself. The last thing Jack saw was an attack blowing towards him and Bunny, and the wide-eyed stare of the small Viking.


	4. Chapter 4

Just like that, he was gone, Jack Frost and the massive rabbit, down a hole. Toothless stood still, waiting to see if either returned. After a moment, Toothless walked back towards Hiccup, nudging at his arm to be held. All Hiccup could manage was a small pat on his head. He knees grew weak, falling to the ground on his rear. What had just happened? Hiccup took a few moments to regain his mentality. Toothless approached his dragon tamer, sitting by him, still defensive, watching the trees.

"I think we're safe big guy." Hiccup said. Toothless laid himself on the ground, his head resting on Hiccup's lap.

After a moment, the leaves behind him rustled, he whirled around to see Astrid emerging from the trees with Stormfly close behind her. She seemed in shock as she ran towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She bent over to examine him, and then turned to Toothless to do the same. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Was all Hiccup could come up with.

"I was flying with Stormfly, and then we heard it! The roaring, the blasting, the screaming...You're screaming." She pointed to Hiccup.

"That...That..." Hiccup couldn't lie; the evidence was all around him. The torn trees, the scratches on the ground. Astrid turned to face Hiccup with a serious face, she wanted the truth, but would she really believe him?

"Ok, but whatever I tell you, you have to believe me and promise not to think I'm crazy" He said pointing a finger at her. She seemed a little confused, but if it got Hiccup to tell her what went on, then she had too.

"I promise." She said.

"Ok. Here it goes...It started back at the grove."

The sound of crickets filled the air, the song of the birds silenced, grass tickled his hands and the back of his neck, and he smelled the sweetest scent. Jack opened his eyes to stare at the orange sky above him, stars began to appear. Lying down, he looked left and right; trees where everywhere, the greenest he has ever seen. He saw ruins, with beautiful green moss growing on them, reaching for the sky. He looked back up to see the moon staring at him. He closed his eyes to recall everything that happened. The memory of the dragon came to mind...And the memory of the boy. He opened his eyes. He knew where he was now, the Warren. Jack pushed himself up to a kneeling position, reaching for his staff. He looked to his right to find water and fruit laying there. Cottontail. Jack smiled as he extended his hand to get the small canteen of water. The feeling of the cool liquid calmed his body; the taste of the sweet fruit brought some peace into his bones. After a day of chaos, this was the first time he was able to relax. The sky began to lose its orange hue and turn dark. The Warren began to fill with light as the flowers carrying the egglings began glow.

"Just in time." Jack stood to his feet as the Warren came to life with light. The flowers of the trees lit the night, the grass with its glowing green hue. When Jack discovered this event, he would often times sneak into the Warren to see the magic happen, but it never ceased to amaze him. Fireflies took flight, floating around the Warren; the songs of crickets took over.

North was right. Dragons were really afraid of the Guardians; they would kill them on sight. What fear did Pitch put in them? What had happened? There was something in Berk that Pitch wanted to hide, something he didn't want the Guardians to get their hand on. Jack sat himself on a log, staring at the glowing Warren.

"Had to be the reason why Pitch aimed for the dragons." Jack thought. His mind reflected back to the boy. "Maybe…No, what am I thinking….I just ruined my chances of riding a dragon." After a while, Jack realized something was missing, someone rather.

"Bunny." He whispered. He didn't even know if the small battle left the rabbit wounded. He floated around the Warren, looking for ol'Cottontail. Between two trees he came across an eggling.

"Hey little guy," He knelt down to caress it in his hands, "Where's the big guy?" The small egg hopped in Jack's hand. As he put it to the ground, the eggling ran down the forest.

"Hey!" He chuckled. Following the eggling he came upon a river of water. Down at the end is where he spotted him, ol'Cottontail, sitting on a rock. The eggling hopped at Jack's feet. He bent over to pick it up.

"Thanks little guy." Jack said. He prepared himself for his confrontation with the rabbit; he knew Bunny wasn't going to be so happy. As he walked over, he saw the rabbit dipping his foot into the crystal clear stream. He could notice a few scratch marks, but nothing too severe. Jack stopped a few inches from where the hare was sitting. Though he knew Jack was there, Bunny did nothing to acknowledge him at all. Jack stood there a few moments before the eggling hopped out of his hand and down to its caretaker. Bunny smiled and greeted his googie taking it into his paws, still not acknowledging the Winter Spirit. Jack let out a small cough.

"You doing okay?" He began. Bunny laid down his eggling and continued to dip his feet into the stream.

"No thanks to you, mate." Bunny said. His voice was dry; he did not turn to face Jack. The Winter Spirit lifted his hand; rubbing his neck...He had to break the ice.

"...Glad to see your doing good then..," Jack responded. No reaction. "Umm...Thank you...For everything..." He added. Bunny took out his foot and gently stood up. He swung his boomerang pack across his shoulders.

"I warned you mate." Bunny said dryly. Jack cringed, here it comes, the speech, the scolding, the older brother persona.

"...I..." Jack began.

"No. Don't even talk. I warned you didn't I. I told you knew nothing of dragons, anything of what lies in Berk. I warned you about everything! I told you it was no place for us! Why is it that every time I trust you, you fail me!" Bunny yelled. The Warren echoed with his voice.

"Bunny...I am so sorry. I didn't...I didn't want any of this to happen...I thought dragons would..." Jack began.

"That dragons what? Would welcome you with cookies and want to braid your hair!" Bunny finished. Jack turned his face, wanting to hide the annoyed look on his face, although he knew the rabbit was right.

"Okay, I'll admit, I was wrong." Jack said.

"It's not just about being wrong, kid. It's about how you put your life in danger because of the thick ice that you have up there!" He smacked Jack behind the head. The Winter Spirit hit Bunny on the arm, but it was no use, the rabbit was as solid as a rock.

"All Pitch wanted could've happened today! All because you thought you were a little hot shot!" Bunny screamed.

"Alright already!" Jack said angrily. "I was an idiot! There I said it, you happy! Yes, I didn't know what I was getting myself into; I ignored you and Santa's warning! All because of my selfish ambition! I thought, that maybe, if I could just ride a dragon, that maybe...It would have changed the things between us, the things Pitch put between us...But...I guess I lost sight of that...I really am sorry!" Jack screamed. Bunny was taken by surprise; the kid actually figured out his stupidity on his own. The hare crossed his arms, looking down at Jack.

"Well looks like the old snowman isn't "that" thick after all." Bunny commented. Jack's eyes narrowed at the rabbit. Why did he want to hang out with the rabbit so much if he would annoy the nerves out of him? Why did Bunny treat him the way he did? It's like he really does care for me, Jack thought. He leaned on his staff.

"Why did you let me go? If you knew something like this would happen. Was it what I said earlier...I'm sorry for that too..." Jack said. Bunny lowered his head. What really did cause Bunny to let Jack go straight into danger? It was hope. Hope that Jack was the one to mend to bond between the dragons and Guardians again, the hope that Jack then could restore the light in Berk. Restore the mess Pitch caused, like he has done before. It was the way the kid looked at him back in the woods. Bunny extended his arm, placing his paw on the shoulder of the small Winter Spirit.

"Let's just say you have a lot of potential you're not even aware of kid." Bunny said. Jack looked at the rabbit and smiled.

"Did you follow me? Is that how you found me?" Jack asked. Bunny withdrew his paw from Jack's shoulder. His expression became soft; how could he explain.

"I just knew…You wouldn't have stayed out of trouble. You're Jack Frost after all, just typical." Bunny said dryly. Jack couldn't help but let out a giggle. Cottontail was trying to act tough as usual; it didn't fool Jack.

"I know there's something more, but I won't push it. Don't want to ruin your ego after all." Jack said sarcactically. Bunny shot him an annoyed glanced. It was late, the day was rough as it was anyways.

"I didn't tell North, like the honest guy I am." Bunny said sharply. Jack sighed, lowering his head to the ground; his mind fixed on something else.

"Will he remember?" Jack asked.

"Remember what?" Bunny said.

"The boy….Will he remember me? You know, if I ever see him again." Jack responded. Bunny's ears sloped, his expression soft, shaking his head.

"I don't know mate. If Sandy is able to spread his dreamsand around Berk, he just may very well think it was all a dream." Bunny responded. His mind then shifted thought.

"Wait…You weren't planning on going back?" Bunny asked. Jack avoided the rabbits stare, piercing his lips. He had actually.

"Jack, you can't. If after tonight the dragon remembers anything, he'll hunt you down like a pack of wild dogs. Exactly what Pitch wants." The rabbit stated. Jack nodded, understanding where the hare was going.

"I promise." Jack said.

"It be best if you go home now, mate. Get some rest." Bunny said, giving Jack a warm tap on the shoulder.

"Okay." He said. With a hop, the rabbit sprinted into his Warren. Jack stood in place for a moment. Go home. He did promise after all. No, he had something else in mind.

"You're crazy." Astrid said as they landed in the grove. Hiccup quickly dismounted his dragon, taking off his riding gear. He turned to see Astrid storming off with Stormfly close behind her.

"Astrid wait!" Hiccup called. He turned to Toothless as he nestled him in his small nest. "I'll see you tomorrow okay Buddy. Good night." Toothless licked Hiccup goodnight as he ran after Astrid. He knew she would think he was crazy, he knew she wouldn't believe him.

"Astrid, I'm serious. Jack Frost was right here. I saw Toothless attacking him this morning!" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid lifted her hand to silence Hiccup, attempting to push him away.

"Hiccup there is no such thing as Jack Frost. I can't believe I let you take me as a fool!" She yelled. The woods were silent, nothing but the sound of owls and crickets filling the air.

"Well, what about the huge rabbit? He came to protect Jack Frost, then they disappeared." Hiccup stated.

"Enough!" Astrid yelled, "I will not be taken as an idiot Hiccup! I was so scared when I heard you scream, worried sick! And you just make fun of it." Astrid yelled. Berk was silent, its people were asleep. Upon arriving at her house, Astrid turned to look at her dragon.

"Be safe." She whispered. With that Stormfly took off into the air, making its annual visit to the dragons nest. She stared after her dragon until it was out of sight. She turned settling her gear in the shed, not acknowledging Hiccup.

"Astrid…" He whispered. She closed the shed shut and walked up the stairs to her home.

"I'm not lying. The Legends, they're real!" He paused for a moment as his mind returned to his thoughts from the earlier day. "Astrid, what if this is the next big thing for us, for Berk! What if dragons where just a small part of it!"

"Stop it!" Astrid screamed as she spun to face Hiccup, looking at him square in the eye. "We are not kids anymore. We don't believe in this stuff, we know better...Grow up!" She march up her stairway and slammed the door on his face. Hiccup stood there, staring silently up at Astrid's house. He let out a small sigh and turned to walk home.

He opened the door silently; he could hear that his dad was sound asleep. He quickly changed into his sleepwear, opening his window, Hiccup lay in bed staring up at the night sky. He knew what he witnessed today, and it was all real. The giant rabbit...Jack Frost. The night grew late as he lay in bed, his thoughts keeping him awake. Jack Frost. He tossed and turned, throwing the covers over his face. The name continued to repeat in his mind, with the image of the Winter Spirit. The snow, the white hair, the icy blue eyes. Hiccup stared at his ceiling. It all seemed surreal. Turning out to face the night sky, the moon and the stars began to grow fuzzy as his thoughts lulled him into a deep sleep. He dreamed, not a nightmare, but a dream. It was that very night, for the first time in a long while, that dreams filled Berk.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the crow of the rooster that woke Hiccup the next morning. The sun beamed through his open window. Extending his arms, he blocked the radiating sunlight from his eyes. What time is it, he thought.

"Hiccup! You're still in bed! Get up! A Viking is always bright and early!" A voice called from outside his door. Stoick, his father. He let out a groan as he forcefully pushed himself to sit. What a night...What a dream. Dream? It wasn't a nightmare, but a dream.

"Whoa…" Was all Hiccup could manage. He remembered sleepless nights because of nightmares, ever since he was a child. At first, it was the nightmares of the dragons, of them taking off with his father in their claws, leaving Hiccup alone and defenseless. Hiccup shook the memory out of his mind, but then, after they befriended the dragons, he had nightmares of Toothless being taken away, nightmares that he would go back and be the worthless Viking people thought of for years; nightmares of a dark figure. But last night, it was a dream; a dream that he met Jack Frost. Jack Frost.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called.

"Alright dad!" Hiccup called back. Within minutes, Hiccup was washed and dressed to face the day.

He walked over to the pier as he did that day before...or so he thought. Did yesterday even happen?

"That was one real dream." He thought to himself. As he walked he closed his eyes; he could still feel the cool breeze in flight with Toothless, the emotions that were going through him when Toothless was fighting the giant hare. He opened his eyes. How could all of that just been a dream? He finally made it to the peer. He noticed that the ropes weren't tied to the polls.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." He stated. He never tied a net last night. Grabbing and setting the net, Hiccup tossed it to the sea. He didn't mind the extra time, he could think about all that happened in his dream. Sitting at the edge of the peer, Hiccup crossed his legs, feeling the cool breeze of the day.

The people of Berk seemed more cheerful than usual; they seemed alive. This was all Gobber could notice that morning.

"Good morning, Stoick!" Gobber called upon seeing the head Viking.

"And a good one it is." Stoick added giving his friend a warm hug.

"Stoick…I know this is weird to say…But I had a dream. A dream, Stoick; not those murderous nightmares." Gobber said.

"I did too. It was a dream…about her. The first time I see her in my mind since she left me and Hiccup." Stoick replied. Gobber could see the difference. The Viking looked more alive, his eyes were calmer, his facial expression more soft. Yes, dreaming did make a difference.

"I see Hiccup had one as well." Gobber said pointing his direction. Stoick smiled at Hiccup. He son seemed at peace.

"That boy deserves years of good dreams." Was all Stoick said.

Berk went on with its busy morning, people loading and unloading ships, attending to sheep, going off to hunt, when a young boy came through the forest and entered the town. A traveler. His pack was slung behind his back, his walking stick in one hand, thin frame, with brown hair and eyes. He marveled at the busy town and the surprisingly happy Vikings.

"Looks like we got ourselves a traveler." Gobber nudged Stoick in the arm. The massive Viking turned to see the boy walking calmly into the village.

"Definitely a traveler doesn't appear to be one of ours." Stoick added. The boy had normal shoes on, not that of a Viking, pants that stopped just below his knee; a small brown poncho was the only thing covering him from the cold.

"He doesn't appear like a threat either...Gobber, he's all yours."

The traveling boy marveled at the giant plate resting at the center of the town. Nothing but fish could be seen in the center.

"Made into the town after all." He told himself. He then felt a firm grasp on his shoulder. He turned abruptly, grasping his stick firmly in his hands as if ready to defend himself. He turned to face a hefty Viking, with a hook hand and a stone as a tooth.

"Oi, there laddy, nothing but a noble Viking here." Said the man. The boy sighed in relief as he withdrew his stick.

"Sorry, sir...Still a little jumpy..." He said.

"Coming from the woods...I wouldn't blame you boy. Call me Gobber; Sir makes me feel old and boring." The man said. The boy laughed and relaxed his stance.

"You hungry there laddy? You're as thin as a twig." Gobber asked.

"Well, a little bite wouldn't hurt. Besides," He pulled a leather canteen from his pack, "I am running low on some supplies."

"Where you coming from boy?" Gobber asked.

"From the Northern Lands." He responded. Gobber's jaw dropped. The Northern Lands where far and the trip was dangerous, coming from the Northern Lands would mean passing by the Dark Woods, a place no Viking dared to enter.

"My boy, you crossed the Dark Woods?" Gobber exclaimed. The boy gave a shy smile and shrugged.

"Tried to avoid it most of the time." He responded. Gobber grasped the small boy by the shoulders.

"My boy I'll make you a feast for your long journey." Gobber exclaimed, "Be at the town hall this evening. You won't miss it, biggest building here in Berk." And was off to the main hall. The lad smiled after him, he heard the sound of ships swaying in the ocean. He walked over to the peers where he saw the people unloading there items. Funny, he knew Berk was a land with dragons, but he hadn't seen any yet. Just then he heard a loud thump and an aggravated voice of a boy. He turned to see a young Viking desperately reaching out to catch his basket that was floating away.

"No, no!" Hiccup held on to a post, reaching as far as he could for the basket that was slowly escaping him. Suddenly a hooked shape stick reached out and grabbed the floating basket, bringing it back to him.

"Maybe you should start carrying one of these." Said the voice that had returned his basket.

"I'll look in to it. Tha..." Hiccup stopped short as he looked up to see who had helped him. The boy looked familiar, his stick, his clothes, his voice. Jack Frost, he thought, but no, this boy had brown hair and brown eyes, but the same nose, the same face, the same smile. It was only a dream though, right? Hiccup shook his head, snapping him back to reality.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." The boy said. He pointed to the basket full of fish that was hanging across Hiccup's shoulder. "Need any help with those?"

"No I got this. Usually I have two baskets full, but..." He nudged at the empty basket next to him and shrugged. Hiccup again looked at the boy, leaning on his walking stick. The similarity struck him. "You're not from around here are you?" Hiccup asked. The boy shook his head.

"Just passing by, needed to re-stock on my supplies though." The boy responded.

"Right. Well, I can help with those if you're still around when I get back from my duty here." Hiccup stated.

"No worries. I'll be here till evening; a nice Viking offered me a tasty meal." The boy said rubbing his stomach.

"Gobber, I presume," Hiccup smiled. "The names Hiccup." He said extending his hand. The boy grasped Hiccup's hand with a smile and gave him a firm shake.

"Jack." He said, "See you later!" He called out as he walked back into Berk. Hiccup was left dumbfounded. Jack? Was it "really" a dream?

Hiccup ran to the grove, fish popping out and falling unto the ground as he went; the pack with his riding gear shaking side to side. He had to get to Toothless fast; he had to see what his dragon could remember from yesterday, if it did happen. Upon entering the grove, the dragon was already waiting for him. Tail wagging and a baring a smile, Toothless ran to Hiccup, sniffing the basket full of fish.

"Whoa there buddy." Hiccup said as he laid the basket on the ground. As Toothless dug away into the fish, Hiccup quickly dug through his pack, taking out his riding gear.

"Ok, Toothless, we have to go see something today...Something that can be possible evidence." Hiccup strapped himself down, he then turned to put the saddle on Toothless. The dragon shot Hiccup a confused look.

"I know. I'll tell you when we get there." Hiccup said as he swung himself across the dragon's back. Toothless struggled for a moment as he desperately tried to finish his meal.

"Toothless not right now! You'll finish when we get done with this." Hiccup explained. With a grunt and mighty force of his wings, Toothless took off into the air.

Hours passed, Hiccup could tell by the position of the sun in the sky. They stopped a few times to freshen up with cool water from the streams, but they still couldn't find it. If yesterday wasn't a dream, if it was real, then he would find the place the fighting occurred. He would see the breaks and scratches on the trees, the scratches on the ground. Hiccup studied the sky as they were flying; he was trying to find familiar patterns on the rocks and land.

"We'll find it, I know we will, buddy." Hiccup reassured his dragon. Toothless let out a small whine, he was hungry. As they flew over the ocean, Toothless was tempted to dip down and catch the creatures of the water. Hiccup owed him one.

More time passed as the sun kept moving across the sky. The Viking just began to lose hope, until he looked down and found a familiar pattern of trees.

"There!" Hiccup pointed, maneuvering his dragon to the land. Yes, this was the place. He clearly remembered Toothless taking off ahead of him. He turned to his dragon.

"Toothless, can you remember any of this?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head, pulling Hiccup back by his shirt.

"Come on, let's go." Hiccup pulled Toothless by the saddle. Hiccup could feel it, that yesterday hadn't been a dream, it was all real...Jack Frost was real. He was running faster than he had imagined, especially with his metal leg. His heart pounded as he got closer and closer where the fight between Toothless and the big rabbit occurred. His mind shifted to the hare. What was it? Never had he seen or heard about a hare his size, and the way he protected Jack Frost, it was as if Hiccup was staring at a mirror image of him and Toothless.

"I remember that tree, that bush...It should be right...Here!" Hiccup came out between two trees to a big open area. His face went into a frown. There was nothing. No broken or scratched trees, the ground perfectly smooth.

"But..." Hiccup began. Toothless soon came out from behind him. Sniffing the air and ground, the dragon then began to recall a memory of this place. Hiccup faced his dragon; Toothless moved ahead side to side smelling the ground.

"You remember?" Hiccup asked. After a few moments, the dragon turned to its rider, and slowly shook his head. Nothing. Hiccup slowly slouched to sit upon a rock. Then it was a dream. He never really met Jack Frost. Hiccup looked up to look at his dragon, Toothless lay on the ground facing his direction.

"Okay buddy, let's go home. There's a whole plate of fish in the center of town with your name on it." Hiccup said, letting out a smile.

It was evening when the traveling boy entered the main hall. It was filled with the people of Berk as they gathered with their families for their evening meals. Everyone seemed happy, full of wonder, hope even. The man, Gobber, had told him he would have a good meal ready for him in the evening. The boy picked a lonely table, a place he can eat and think peacefully. As he sat he glanced around for the boy he had met at the peer, Hiccup his name was.

"There you are laddy." A voice came from behind him. The boy turned around to find Gobber standing before him with a plate of a delicious meal.

"Hey again." Said the boy.

"I never did catch ya name there boy." Gobber commented as he laid the plate before the traveler.

"The names Jack." He said.

"Jack. I'll be sure to remember that. Now dig in!" Gobber stated. Jack sniffed the plate.

"Sure does smell good," he said as he put a piece into his mouth, "What is it?"

"Ah, now that is some of Berk's finest hare meat!" Gobber stated. He seemed proud at announcing it, but Jack wasn't so impressed. He choked and coughed out the piece he nearly swallowed.

"Hare? You mean it's..." Jack began.

"Rabbit meat!" Gobber said with a smile. His smile faded as he saw Jack staring down at the plate in horror. "'Don't ya like rabbit?"

"Umm...Well, yes. I'm actually very fond of rabbits. They make great friend. But I can...uhh…..manage to eat it..." He picked up another piece and slowly moved it to his mouth. At the moment Gobber let out a big laugh.

"Well don't wet your undies over it. Everyone is fond of one animal at a point in their life...I'll just fetch ya some fish." Gobber commented as he removed the plate from Jack's sight.

"That actually sounds much better, thank you." He said. He sighed with relief as Gobber walked away with the rabbit meal.

Hiccup and Toothless arrived at Berk as the sun was beginning to set. He unsaddled his dragon, leading him to the massive pile of fish at the center of town, laid out especially for the dragons.

"Help yourself buddy, all yours, free of eels." Hiccup said. He then walked towards the main hall for his evening meal. The day was a disappointment, but he managed to end with a smile. As he walked in, he noticed the boy from earlier, Jack, sitting alone. He saw Gobber bring him a plate of cooked fish.

"Hey Hiccup!" He turned to see Astrid calling his name, sitting with the rest of the gang. Hiccup grabbed his plate from the serving table and headed towards his friends. He again turned to look at Jack, who had looked up from his plate and caught Hiccups stare. Jack simply nodded, giving him a smile.

"Make room guys." Snotlout said.

"Uhh…Hey guys, I think I'll go sit with that kid over there, he's new. Sorry." Hiccup made his way towards Jack as his friends stared after him.

"He's ditching us! No way!" said Tuffnut.

"For a loser loner." Snotlout added.

"Easy guys, just let Hiccup be Hiccup." Astrid commented. She was a little thrown off by Hiccup's choice. She had hoped the two would hang out after dinner.

Jack had just begun his meal when he heard a plate being put down next to him. He turned to find Hiccup taking a seat.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all, I hope all my guest don't mind either." He said waving his arm across the empty table. Hiccup giggled and dug into his meal. Jack looked at the meat wide eyed, a little disgusted.

"Is that...rabbit meat?" He asked.

"Berk's finest. Want a piece?" Hiccup offered.

"No, no. I just turned it down." Jack said taking another bite of his fish. Hiccup stared at him.

"You turned down our rabbit meat? Why? Did you even try it? It's amazing!" He commented.

"I'm very fond of rabbits. They make good companions." Jack simply responded. Hiccup stared at Jack upon his comment. His mind flashed with the image of the giant hare protecting Jack Frost. The resemblance between this Jack and Jack Frost caught him off guard yet again. He snapped back into reality.

"Where are you from?" Hiccup managed to ask.

"From the Northern Lands." Jack responded. Hiccup coughed, looking at Jack with amazement.

"You traveled all the way from there!" He exclaimed.

"It actually wasn't that bad." Jack added. Hiccup grew more curious. Did he believe in the legends of the land? He wondered.

"You know, I thought Berk became known for their dragons?" Jack asked.

"We are. They're in the nesting grounds right now. Except for my dragon." Hiccup turned to see Jack staring at him, waiting for more. Hiccup went on to explain how Toothless couldn't fly without him, which started him on the story how he met and befriended the dragon in the first place. Jack listened intently, taking in word for word. This boy was amazing, he thought. Definitely not like the others. Hiccup told him how he attempted to set Toothless free, but the dragon had chosen to stay, because of him. Jack smiled, no; this boy was definitely not like the others. He was glad he chose to come back.

"You're quite the character Hiccup." Jack commented. Hiccup smiled.

"What's your story?" Hiccup finally asked. Jack shrugged.

"The typical." Was all he had said. Hiccup understood, Jack didn't feel comfortable opening up to him, not just yet.

"So you were the first to train dragons...You are THE Hiccup. Wow. A little starstruck I have to admit." Jack said. "Did you teach everyone here to tame the dragons?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but a few tricks they had to learn on their own." Hiccup added.

"Always wanted to ride one..." Jack said.

"Why don't you? I can teach you if you have the time." Hiccup said.

"Really?" Jack said in surprise. "That would be...No, I can't." He gaze shifted and stared out the window.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked. Jack's mind drifted somewhere else. The moon caught his eye; a sudden feeling came over him. He turned to look at Hiccup and smiled.

"I better get going." Jack stated. He pushed his plate away and bent over to pick up his pack.

"Really? Already? But you just got here this morning." Hiccup commented.

"I won't be going far. This place just became more interesting. See you tomorrow." With that he was gone out the door. Hiccup stared after the boy as he left. Deep down he had hoped he would see him tomorrow. Deep down, he had the feeling he would. A cold chill suddenly filled the hall. Winter was here.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was cloudy and cold; the wind felt like daggers of ice against their skin.

"Come on, Fishlegs! It went this way!" Snotlout yelled. Fishlegs desperately did his best to keep up with his comrade.

"Maybe we should go back for the others!" Fishlegs called out.

"No way! This catch is ours!" Snotlout called out. As the Vikings went out for their morning hunt, they spotted what seemed like a massive rabbit. Squatting on its hind legs, the rabbit was as big as Fishlegs, standing, well; they could only imagine how big it was. The two Vikings came to a stop in an open area. There was nothing in sight.

"No, no! Where would he have gone?" Snotlout exclaimed. Fishlegs came up behind, breathing desperately, catching his breath.

"Where we even chasing the right animal?" Fishlegs huffed.

"Of course we were!" Snotlout screamed, "Didn't you see the ears on that thing?" A rustle from the leaves was heard to their left. Snotlout hushed his friend, signaling him to stay low. The movement and sound came closer. Snotlout lifted his hand, holding three fingers in the air. One, two, three. They jumped in the direction of the sound, roaring at the top of their lungs, but only come upon Astrid, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut who were doing the same.

"What the..." Ruffnut began.

"It's only you. Great, we lost it for sure." Astrid stated, lowering her ax. She glanced around the woods, lowering to the ground, looking for tracks.

"What are you guys after?" Fishlegs asked.

"The biggest rabbit you can ever imagine." Tuffnut replied, waving his hands in front of the Viking.

"What? No way! That's what..." Snotlout began. Astrid hushed him. Holding her fist in the air, closing her eyes, she heard a distant sound.

"This way!" She exclaimed.

With his pack slung behind his back, Jack made his way down to Berk again. He smiled as he smelled the air, the morning was breezy and cloudy, looking up into the sky; Jack noticed the clouds...snow clouds. As he made his way, he came across a weird patch of grass.

"Huh?" He took a step closer then jumped back as he realized what it was. A trap. Jack bent low to the ground to uncover the trap, a snare. He looked around, seeing more patches of traps. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like the thought of an innocent animal being tortured to its death. Especially if that animal was a...Thud. Thud. Jack spun around to see where the sound was coming from. Thud. Thud. Jack grabbed his stick and walked behind some bushes. Concealed behind was a cage, a cage containing two jackrabbits.

"Oh no." Jack felt around the cage, attempting to find a latch. He saw the frightened looks on the rabbit's faces.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of here." He pulled on the latch he located, nothing. The rabbits began to get jumpy. Jack lifted his stick and started pounding on the patch. The sound echoed through the forest, but he had to get them out. Finally after a couple of hits, the latch loosened. He kneeled down, opening the cage.

"Ok, little guys. Go!" He shooed the jackrabbits back into the woods. One stopped and turned to look at Jack before it disappeared.

"No!" He whirled around to see some familiar Vikings from the other day, the blonde haired one and her friends.

"What did you do!" She screamed at him.

"I set them free." Jack said, standing his ground.

"You numb skull! That was the catch for tonight's dinner!" Snotlout threw his ax on the ground. The young Vikings stared at him with anger.

"Wait a second...It's the loner Hiccup ditched us for yesterday!" Ruffnut stated.

"Jack. My name is Jack." He said, extending his hand towards them. The blonde one, Astrid, pushed his hand away.

"Don't be cute! You just let our catch go! A sign of rudeness here in Berk!" She screamed at him.

"I'm sorry. They looked scared." Jack responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, he's a rabbit-lover. I overheard him telling Gobber how he can't eat rabbits cause their so cute." Tuffnut mocked.

"There's more to them...If only you knew. But you're Vikings, it's typical." Jack defended. That set them off. They marched towards Jack backing him into a tree; the only one who stayed away was the hefty Viking, Fishlegs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Astrid said. Jack could feel her hatred sinking into his skin.

"It means...There are more to things that meet the eye, and you guys don't even care to look. Actually, a little too stubborn to." Jack said.

"Look a prophet!" Laughed Snotlout. Ruffnut hit him on the head.

"This isn't funny you ninny! We failed in hunting down possibly the world's biggest rabbit. Now we have no catch because of this idiot right here!" Ruffnut yelled as she pointed towards Jack.

"Biggest rabbit?" Jack repeated. No, it couldn't be, he thought.

"What? You gonna stop us from getting him to?" Tuffnut mocked. Before Jack could respond, Astrid pinned him against the tree with her ax.

"Listen twig, you stay out of our way and stop messing with our hunts." She said dryly. Jack narrowed his look, trying his best to not look intimidated. The ice broke as a roar was heard from afar. They all fell silent. The roar came again, followed by more.

"Our dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Excitement grew in their eyes as they shoved past Jack running towards Berk. Jack cast a glance back to the traps hidden the forest.

"I'll be back to take those away...You be safe." He whispered in the air. With a sprint, he followed the young Vikings.

The trees cleared as he came upon Berk. That's when he saw it. The sky was filled with them.

"Dragons." He said in wonder. The people of Berk cheered and laughed as they saw their dragons arriving. So many, so many he didn't recognize. He noticed smaller dragons with them as well. Their babies? The dragons warmly greeted their riders, introducing them to their hatchlings. He smiled and giggled at the sight, never could he imagine dragons to be so happy...So fun. Just then he felt warmness on his ankle. He lowered his gaze to see a baby dragon snuggling against his leg.

"Hey there." He chuckled. He knelt to the ground, stretching out his hand to pet the baby dragon. It was warm, nuzzling his nose against Jack's hand. This was the first time a dragon didn't want to roast him alive. The moment was gone when he heard a vicious growl behind him. He turned to see an angered dragon marching towards him; the mother he guessed. He took his hands away from the baby, holding them up for the mother to see.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it any harm." Jack pleaded. He could hear the rider desperately cry out, attempting to stop her. The dragon got closer and closer, bearing its teeth, growling with such anger.

"Thorntail stop!" He heard the rider say. She didn't listen; she pursued Jack until she had him pinned to the ground with one claw. The people of Berk began to scream and yell; riders tried to pull her away, but she shook them off.

"No! Stop!" Yelled a familiar voice. Hiccup came between the dragon and Jack, one arm extended towards her. She looked Hiccup square in the eye.

"Easy girl. It's okay, it's okay." Hiccup whispered. His hand gently touched her snout. She began to make what sounded like a purr. The dragon shot a quick look at Jack before she turned and went back towards her rider. The people of Berk surrounded Hiccup and Jack, helping the travel boy to his feet, apologizing for the actions of the dragon. Jack smiled, assuring them he would be fine.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Hiccup asked.

"Ya, ya, I'll manage. I didn't mean to upset her." Jack responded.

"Dragons, don't normally act like that. She probably smelled you weren't from here and grew defensive. Don't worry about it. But, you sure?" Hiccup asked again. Jack wiped the dirt off his clothes, picking up his walking stick, smiling at Hiccup.

"Definitely." Jack looked at the town full of dragons. It seemed much different from past days, more crowded, more filled with life.

"First time surrounded by dragons." Hiccup commented. Jack nodded silently.

"Kinda obvious." Jack smiled. "You really have a way with dragons. It was hard to believe, until I saw it. Thank you." He put a hand on the Vikings shoulder.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do, let him maul you?" Hiccup mocked.

"Well, I know some people who wouldn't have minded that." Jack said casting a glance at Astrid and her gang staring him down.

"Don't worry about them. They're not that bad when you get to know them." Hiccup added. He looked at Jack, who didn't seem so convinced. Hiccup felt sorry for him. He had only been here two days and he had already made enemies. Somehow he had to make it up to him.

"...Would you like accompany me?" Hiccup asked after a long pause. Jack turned to look at Hiccup confused.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to take some food down to my dragon, Toothless. Maybe he'll give you a warmer welcome." Hiccup smiled, picking up a basket full of fish, handing it to Jack. The boy slowly took it in his hands.

"You serious?" He stated. Hiccup smirked, walking up the hill leading into the forest. He gestured to Jack.

"Coming?"

The sounds of the dragons could still be heard out from the distance. Jack kept up with Hiccup as best as he could, how could he carry both of them on his own?

"I guess having Viking blood in you pays off." Jack said, struggling with the basket.

"I guess so. Though looking at me you wouldn't believe it." Hiccup laughed, looking back at his new friend. As Jack's eyes met his, the image of Jack Frost came up again. Hiccup's smile faded; ever since yesterday Hiccup has had a hard time being convinced that it was all a dream, that he was a dream.

"Something wrong?" Jack's voice broke his train of thought.

"No...Just...I'll get to it later." Hiccup responded. As they got closer to the grove, Jack could hear a roar. He froze. Should he go in?

"Hey, you alright?" Hiccup asked. Jack didn't respond; he was stiff as ice.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Hiccup said. He entered the grove with Jack right behind him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. Jack stayed directly in the entrance, watching Hiccup go in, calling to his dragon. No sign of it anywhere.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Has to be hiding." Hiccup said, laying the basket of fish on the ground. Jack took the courage to enter the grove.

"You'll be fine. Come on." Hiccup said. Jack put his basket next to Hiccup's, standing close by the Vikings side.

"Toothless! Got you food!" Hiccup cried again. Jack waited earnestly for the dragon to appear. Nothing still. This time, Jack had to be cautious. Sure, he had Hiccup there to mellow his dragon if it attacked, but this time Bu….He thought broke as he heard a roar. Jack turned to see a black dragon running towards them. Jack took the stick in his hand, holding out in front of him.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup pushed Jack aside, both falling to the ground. Toothless stood hovering over the both of them. The dragon stared at Jack for a long moment, twisting his head; narrowing his eyes...A growl escaped him as familiarity hit him.

"Toothless stop! This is my new friend...Our new friend." Hiccup said, attempting to sooth his dragon. Toothless did not turn away from Jack. He recognized those eyes, though now, they were different. A hand extended towards Toothless, touching him gently on the snout. The dragon turned to see his rider.

"It's okay boy, its okay." Hiccup said, rubbing his dragon on his snout. The dragon's eyes calmed, letting out a small purr like the dragon in Berk. He backed away, removing himself off the two boys. Hiccup and Jack slowly stood up.

"You still think it's a good idea for me to be here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...I mean, he did the same to Astrid, but then warmed up to her. No biggie." Hiccup answered. He saw the stare between the dragon and Jack, even Toothless saw a familiarity, but it was odd wasn't it? Thinking that the boy standing next to him now could be... No, that's crazy. Hiccup was Hiccup; he began to feel like something like that would never happen. He walked up to Toothless, opening the basket and dumping out the fish. Jack stood a safe distance, only observing the rider and his dragon. Toothless glanced at Jack while taking bites; something was odd about his presence and he didn't like it at all.

"You want to try petting him? He seems calm now." Hiccup said, or so he thought.

"He seems really into his meal." Jack commented. Hiccup gestured for him to come, just to give it a try. Jack slowly made his way towards the dragon, listening to Hiccup's instruction.

"You never want to greet a dragon from behind, it gets them nervous, makes them think you're a threat." Hiccup said. Jack nodded. He stood a few feet in front of the dragon, he laid his stick on the ground, slowly extended his hand outward as Hiccup instructed.

"Don't go all the way...Let him come to you." He said. Jack stopped his hand half way, waiting to see what the dragon would do. Toothless looked up from his meal. He stared directly in the boys eyes. Yes, something was different about him, he could sense it. The dragon slowly started moving his head toward the direction of the boy's hand. He was only a few inches away from his touch...Then vivid images started flashing within his mind. Toothless broke out of it, baring his teeth, growling terribly. Jack quickly withdrew his hand before the dragon would bite it off. Hiccup quickly caressed his dragon before he could get any more aggressive. Jack stepped back far enough giving the dragon its space.

"It's no use." Jack said sitting on the cool grass. The clouds were still thick above them, the breeze was getting colder. Hiccup left his dragon eating his food and went to sit down by Jack. The two sat down in silence for a while.

"...Dragons, they'll just never trust me….He was right" Jack said his voice sad and distant.

"Who was right?" Hiccup asked.

"….A friend…" Jack responded, his eyes never looking up to look at Hiccup.

"Why would he say that?" Hiccup wondered.

"Long story…Long but true story." Jack said.

"Well we got time." Hiccup added. Jack shook his head. The Viking wasn't ready, or so, Jack thought. Hiccup understood if Jack didn't want to share that personal of a story. He felt sorry for him. He couldn't force a dragon to trust someone, with Astrid it came easy, but with this boy, it seemed as if Toothless just didn't want to trust. Silence fell upon them for a good while. The two sat next to each other, staring at the forest above the grove. Jack then began to whistle. Upon hearing the tune, it's as if the forest came to life. The birds began to sing, the trees danced amongst the wind, even Toothless looked up from his brunch to stare at the boy.

"Nice tune, where did you learn it?" Hiccup asked.

"A good friend taught me. He said it gives nature that hope to continue living throughout the toughest of times. I can only whistle it though. He's the one who can really sing it, I can't compete with that." Jack said, whistling the tune again. Hiccup smiled and stared back up at the forest, jaw dropped. The melody began to sink in, he felt himself rock in rhythm with the tune. Then, a flash of a shadow buzzed across the bushes above. The shadow buzzed by again, this time Hiccup caught familiar shapes. He saw big massive ears, large hind legs…It couldn't be.

"Hello….Earth to Viking boy." He heard Jack's voice echo through his mind.

"Huh?" Hiccup responded.

"You got lost there for a moment…Did you see something?" Jack said following his gaze. Hiccup opened his mouth to tell him what he saw….What he thought he saw…

"Do you believe in the Legends of the Land?" Hiccup finally asked. Jack turned to face him, not with a confused look, but rather surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"The Legends...You know...Like Santa Clause. Do you believe in Santa Clause?" Hiccup asked. He felt rather silly, embarrassed even. Maybe he would think he was crazy. Instead, Jack smiled, turning to face out into the forest as well.

"Yeah...I do actually." Jack stated. It was Hiccups turn to be surprised.

"Really? I mean, nobody thinks you're crazy?" Hiccup asked.

"Who cares? It's the magic of believing it all." Jack said. Hiccup had never thought of it that way.

"Magic?" He asked.

"They say that if you believe, have hope, wonder, joy, and dreams, you'll be able to actually see one of them." Jack said.

"And if you don't believe?" Hiccup asked.

"Then they'll be invisible to you...Have you ever seen one?" Jack asked. Hiccup stared at the ground.

"I thought I did." He said with a sad tone. Jack nudged him, wanting to know more. "I thought I saw...Jack Frost." He stated.

"Jack Frost..." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, but...I found it was only a dream...But...I know he's real, I know he exist. I know it's strange to say, but I feel it." Hiccup stated. Jack smiled.

"Then you have all the right ingredients...Maybe you will see him again one day." Jack said.

"You believe he exists then?" Hiccup asked excitement in voice.

"Definitely. He brings joy to the children, fun in the snow. Even to people like you...A child at heart." Jack said.

"...In my dream...I also this HUGE rabbit. I mean huge! Bigger than any Viking in my village." Hiccup said, extending his arms to the sky.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." Jack said, smiling out to the forest. "The Easter Bunny...you saw the Easter Bunny in your dreams Hiccup." The Viking laughed, running his hands through his hair.

"Wow. Then maybe, I have hope just yet." Hiccup stated.

"That's what Bunnymund brings to children...Hope. I say you're well on your way." Jack said giving the Viking another nudge. Hiccup laughed. Jack was different. Others would have just laughed at him, telling him to grow up, to forget the Legends of Childhood.

"How much more do you know about them?" Hiccup asked.

"A lot more than you think." Jack responded with a smirk.

"Tell me."

It seemed as if hours passed as Hiccup and Jack exchanged words. Wonder filled Hiccup's eyes as Jack continued to tell him about the legends. First about Santa, then about the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and then the Easter Bunny. To Hiccup, it seemed as if the Easter Bunny was Jack's favorite. Jack marveled as he told Hiccup about his massive size, his warrior spirit, the hope he protects in children. When Jack got to explaining about Jack Frost, Hiccup became even more alert. Everything that he had read about, it was all true.

"There has to be more!" Hiccup exclaimed. There was a lot more, Jack's eyes fell upon Toothless.

"Did you know...dragons were part of the legends? You know...how can I put it...They were once friends with Santa Clause and all of them." Jack stated.

"What? That's crazy." Hiccup said with a giggle.

"No, you better believe it. Dragons were part of what they call the Guardians." Jack stated. Hiccup said nothing; he intently stared at Jack, waiting for him to go on.

"The Guardians...They are chosen specifically to protect the children of these lands. The light the children bring...The lights that exist in people. Dragons were chosen because the imagination of children brought them to life, which is what they were chosen to protect." Jack continued.

"Do they still do that today?" Hiccup asked. Jack paused a moment; turning to look at Toothless, he continued.

"No...Something happened to them..." He began, this time Toothless stayed staring at Jack. "Fear was put in them...Ever since, dragons went bringing fear to the people…Fear to children they were chosen to protect." Jack stared at Toothless, never taking his eyes of him the whole time he talked. Did he understand him? Could he?

"We were meant to protect children...protect the lights in people representing the child hidden within...We weren't meant to fight one another...but work together." Jack stated. Toothless blinked at Jack then turned away. He got up and walked towards the small pond, drinking the water, never turning towards the two boys. Silence came upon the grove again.

"We?" Hiccup asked.

"Excuse me." Jack responded.

"The last thing you were talking about...You said...'We'." Hiccup added.

"Taking things literally are we." Jack chuckled. Hiccup gave a shy smile, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Sorry. Everything you said...Just...I've been believed in these legends since I was kid. My mother was the one who told me about them...After she died, my dad wanted me to forget everything about them, the memories hurt him too much." Hiccup said hugging his knees.

"And...You still believed?" Jack asked, looking at him curiously. He nodded.

"Ya...I still do." Hiccup added. This kid was different; it was as if he was a child at heart. Silence again fell upon, until Jack laughed, standing to his feet.

"Time sure does fly." Jack finally said.

"Right...Right! Oh no! I had to help my dad! Oh darn, he'll blow his mind!" Hiccup exclaimed, struggling to his feet.

"Calm down there Viking." Jack said. He walked over to pick up his pack he let down earlier. Swinging it over his shoulder he turned to look at Hiccup. Their eyes met for a moment; Jack had really liked hanging out with Hiccup the past two days. It was about time he made a friend his own age…Well, somewhat his age. Hiccup thought the same. Maybe between him and Jack, they could be able to meet the legends? Start spreading belief around so they would be able to appear. Hiccup very much likes that idea.

"See you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Definitely." Hiccup responded. They parted ways once again.

The light behind the clouds began to disappear which meant the sun was setting. Jack didn't bother looking up to see if was able to see the moon; it was hidden behind the clouds. Jack twist and turned through the trees, making his way into the forest. He began to whistle the tune again, the birds sang along with him, the trees swayed in motion. Jack saw squirrels running up the trees, storing as much food as they could before the days of snow arrived. He saw two familiar jackrabbits stand before him; they were the ones he rescued earlier. He could tell by the patterns on their fur….but the sight of them triggered a memory.

"The traps!" He exclaimed. Jack turned around, heading to the hunting grounds he encountered the Vikings earlier in the day.

Upon his arrival, he saw that it was the same as when they had left it earlier. The cage still lay there, broken and empty.

"Good." He said to himself. He made his way to the open area where he had seen the snares concealed in the ground. He uncovered and disabled all the traps, making sure none worked. The songs of the forest stopped, the birds grew silent; the trees stopped moving. He whistled the tune again but nothing responded back. Suddenly, a strong wind blew throw the forest, leaving Jack to struggle with his balance. The wind grew harder, the trees bent a way, small animals ran away in fear. He raised his arms to cover his face from the hard blow. Jack felt as if daggers were piercing his legs and face. He looked up to see black sand rushing past him, turning the forest and skies dark. A laugh echoed through the forest, a dark and eerie laugh. Jack knew the laughter, knew the sound, and the dark voice. Before he knew it, the wind was gone. The air was clear of the black sand, but nothing felt the same. He could feel a darkness that lingered in the forest.

"No…" Jack whispered…And that was only a warning…He was sure of it.

Hiccup arrived in Berk just in time; the sun was only inches form setting in horizon. He saw his father corralling the sheep, covering their pins; he was preparing for the snow that may be upon them tonight. He looked up into the sky as he ran to his father...Just to think Jack Frost would be flying through the skies soon, bringing the snow.

"Dad!" He called. Stoick turned to see his son running through Berk to meet him. He had gotten better at running with the fake leg of his, he thought.

"What's the rush?" Stoick asked his son.

"I was...Just...Whoa hold on there." Hiccup said, gasping for air. "Sorry, I forgot you needed my help with the flock and dragons, making sure they'll be warm for tonight." He finally said after composing himself. Stoick laughed. Funny, in the past years, his father would have been furious, giving Hiccup extra work that night. But today, he was happy?

"Sorry. I know. The truth is I have been feeling different these past two days. I've been having...dreams, not nightmares, but dreams. They are wonderful Hiccup. The first night, I dreamed of your mother." Stoick said. Hiccup smiled. It has been a very long time since his dad brought up his mom like this, in good memories.

"And last night?" Hiccup asked.

"I had a dream...of you. A dream showing me how proud I am of you, how proud to think that you're my son." He said grasping Hiccup by the shoulders.

"Aw dad. You know I'm not used to that kind of flattery...Especially from you." Hiccup said with a smile. Stoick laughed. It was true. He needed to let Hiccup know more often.

The truth was Hiccup had seen a significant change in Berk these last two days. The people were much happier, laughing more, the children played more often than they would. Was it all the dreams they were having? Hiccup could only remember waking up to nightmares, as for the rest of Berk. His thought broke as he turned to see Astrid and the others huddled together, talking about something in secret he assumed.

"Hey guys." He said walking over to them.

"Missing someone?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup glanced at him with a confused expression.

"He means your sidekick, what was his name, Jack?" Ruffnut said.

"Why does it sound like your making fun of me?" Hiccup asked.

"Cause we are! These past two days, you ditch us to hang out with some outsider." Tuffnut added.

"An outsider who ruined our game." Astrid said dryly.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"Umm, well, your friend, he um, he...He let go of the rabbits we caught." Fishlegs said calmly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too..." Hiccup said.

"Of course. Trying to defend him...Listen Hiccup, learn who your real friends are. Us, who stuck with you in the most dangerous of time, or him, an outsider." Astrid said. He couldn't believe it, they were jealous.

"Guys listen...There's just something about him. I know this will sound crazy, but...I think I had a dream of him." Hiccup began.

"That's not weird at all..." Snotlout added.

"No, seriously. I think...Well, I thought, maybe...He was Jack Frost." Hiccup said. The group of Vikings burst out into laughter, all but Astrid. She stayed staring at him with the most annoying look. She knew her and Hiccup had been through this conversation before...Though she can't remember when it was.

"Hiccup..." She began.

"No I'm serious guys. He does exist, and Jack believes so too. Just let me explain..." Hiccup said, but they didn't listen.

"Wow Hiccup, no wonder you two get along to good...You guys are both crazy." Tuffnut said, continuing to laugh.

"Hiccup, we are not kids anymore. We shouldn't believe in these things anymore." Astrid stated.

"But let me explain..." Hiccup attempted to get their attention; ignoring him, the Vikings stood up and left Hiccup, all but Astrid.

"Astrid please, let me tell you what he told me. I mean, it could explain all these sudden dreams everyone is having." Hiccup told her.

"No Hiccup. There's nothing to explain here. Grow up will you." She said. Stars began to be visible in the sky; she stood up and began walking to her house.

"You believed in them once!" He called after her. She stopped, she didn't turn to face him, but he knew she was listening. "I remember when we were younger...You believed in the Easter Bunny. You would always say how you wanted to be a great warrior, just like him. Just like the legends say he was. I know you still believe that, I know that's what motivated you to become the warrior you are now. You just let the world change you, Astrid. Why?" Hiccup stated. Astrid was still as a rock, not a nerve twitch. She glanced at Hiccup over her shoulder, and then made her way to her home without an answer. Hiccup sighed. He had to do something; he knew there was a way to convince her, just like he did with the dragons. He could get her believing again. A cold harsh wind began to blow through the town. Hugging his shoulders, Hiccup ran into the warmth of his home.

The wind began to howl; it was strong and fast. Berk grew silent as the people began to drift into a sleep. Their eyes closed, hoping, wondering what their dreams would be tonight, but, a black sand began to blow throughout Berk; it rolled through the ground, wisped through the air. There would be no good dreams in Berk tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark, silent, nothing but the echo of water droplets. Water? Hiccup opened his eyes; darkness, it was all he could see. He extended his hand outward, feeling for the candle on his desk. Instead, he felt a cold, wet rock.

"Ah!" He jumped back. Crawling on the floor he shoved himself up against a wall, a rock wall.

"What the..." He stood up. His eyes felt as if they would burst out of his skull. They grew wider and wider, attempting to absorb light, but there was none. He stretched his arms forward, seeing if he could feel for anything. His hands came upon the cold wet feeling again. Rocks. He moved his touch left and right...Rocks and more rocks; he was in a cave.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed down the cave. Hiccup waited for a response, but none came. A cold wind blew through the cave, feeling like daggers against his skin. Hugging himself, Hiccup turned to face the direction he felt the wind come from. How far did the cave go? He wasn't sure, but what he was sure of was that he had to get out.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking...It felt like ours. The wind still blew, hard and cold. The further he went, the stronger he got.

"Hello?" He called again. The cave responded with his echo once again. He stood close to the center...Hiccup wasn't sure if the cave even had sides, he couldn't see pass inches of his feet. His body began to tremble terribly...cold and lost was all he felt.

"Hello? Please tell me someone is in here somewhere!" He cried. When he heard his voice again, Hiccup slouched to the ground, hugging his shoulders. Then he heard it...A voice...He looked up, the sound was coming from directly in front of him; he was going the right way after all.

"Hey!" He called out. He heard the murmur again. Hiccup stood to his feet and ran down the cave. The wind began to die down, even though, it still felt cold, but who cares? He was almost out. Tap. Clunk. Tap. Clunk. The sound of his running filled the cave. Swoosh! Hiccup tripped and tumbled down what was a stairway. Thud! His landing was hard; he lay still for moment, regaining his strength.

"Ow. Wow that one hurt." He grumbled as he slowly sat up. He felt his body, seeing if any serious injuries were upon him...Nothing.

"Ok. Now to get...out...of..." His voice trailed off as he looked at his surroundings. A chamber? The stairs he tumbled down, led to a chamber. It was eerie; cages and chains hang from above him, masses of ruins lying on the ground. This place didn't seem to welcoming, least of all safe...He had to get out. He heard something fall to his right. Hiccup quickly hid behind a pile of fallen rocks. He waited a couple of moments before he came out...Nobody.

"Got to get out of here." He began to make his way pass the fallen ruins...until something caught his eye. He stopped, turned to look...A globe? Hiccup cautiously made his way towards the globe; waiting to see if anything...or anyone...would come out. Nothing did. The closer he got to the globe, the clearer it became...Little Lights were radiating off it. He recognized some lands; others were completely alien to him. Then he saw it...The land that was Berk. Unlike the other lands, Berk only had one light radiating from it. Hiccup got closer to see the light...

"Annoying isn't. Never was able to turn it off." Said a voice. Hiccup abruptly turned around, his heart pounding in his chest. The man was tall, grey, covered in black clothing; something about him struck fear inside Hiccup.

"Afraid are we. Oh, I've been waiting to see that look you have on your face right now." The man said. Hiccup's eyes widened. Did he know him?

"Who...Who are you?" Hiccup asked his voice shaky. The man's eyes widened with range.

"Of course...I wouldn't expect you to know who I am. And why would you? You're too busy living in wonder of those wretched Guardians!" He screamed. Dark sand began filling the air, as did the same cold feeling. Hiccup hugged himself...not because he was cold...but because he was afraid.

"Not so tough now are we, without your dragon and your friend Jack and all." The man said. How did he know? Hiccup's heart pounded harder, his breathing grew faster.

"You know, Hiccup...You really annoy me. Always getting in my way, always poking your nose in other people's business. Always being…This." The man gestured to all of Hiccup. That fear struck him again…the fear of rejection. Most of all, how did the man know his name?

"You have interfered in my plans for too long boy." The dark man said.

"I didn't know that..." Hiccup's sentence was cut short as the dark man bent over and lifted him up in the air, pinning him against the globe.

"You listen to me boy...You stay out of this...Stop wondering about the Guardians, and stop talking to that boy Jack. You have a lot coming your way...I will show you fear far beyond what you have ever experienced!" The dark man hissed. The dark swirling in the air turned into dark horses. The horses began to whirl around Hiccup, bringing back his nightmares. Hiccup screamed and desperately tried to shake himself out of the man's grasp.

"Fear...Sweet fear. You like, it's what I plan to cover your little town with. Now tell me Hiccup...Do you believe in the Boogey Man?" He said.

"Stop! Please make them stop!" Hiccup screamed. He heard the dark man laugh as he let Hiccup fall to the ground. The Viking huddled into a ball, hugging his body as the dark horses continued whirling around him, bringing back his worst fears and nightmares. Closing his eyes he screamed, covering his ears, yelling for help. His body began to shake as he heard a voice call to him.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Yelled the voice. His eyes shot open.

He was back in his room, staring up at his father who was looking down to him with such a worried expression. Hiccup sat up in his bed; he could feel the sweat falling down the sides of his head, the sweat in his palms.

"My boy...You're as pale as death?" Stoick said as he caressed his son's cheek. Hiccup said nothing, still regaining his breath, hands shaking violently.

"...A nightmare?" Stoick asked. Hiccup slowly nodded.

That morning Jack walked cautiously through the forest. After last night's scenario, he knew he had to keep an eye out. The skies were grey; no sun could be seen behind them. This day felt completely different from the past days...It felt cold, eerie, like all the hope had been drained from the world. The forest was quiet. Jack attempted to whistle the tune of the day before, but nothing responded by back. No animals could be seen anywhere, the trees were silent, their color looked drained. He held his stick close; his eyes moved back and forth...He felt afraid. No one was here to protect him, to come to his aid if something where to happen.

"Stop it Jack...Don't be afraid...Don't afraid..." He told himself. Crunch. The twigs behind him cracked...Someone was following him. He raised his stick, waiting to strike whatever was to jump out. Crunch. This time it came from his right.

"Don't be afraid...Don't be afraid..." He kept repeating. After a while, Jack heard nothing; it was quiet.

"BOO!" Something popped out from the bushes, causing Jack to fall back with a scream. He crouched on the ground, holding his chest, his heart preparing to thump out any moment. Then he heard a familiar laugh...Not a scary eerie one, but a warm velvet laugh, with a hint of an accent. He turned to see Bunnymund laughing down at him, holding his stomach as it tickled.

"It's not funny!" Jack exclaimed, though he was really happy to see Bunny there at the moment. Bunny composed himself after a while, but the pride could be seen in his eyes and smirk...Finally, he got Jack back...and good.

"Why so sour mate?" He asked.

"Did you know I was here the whole time?" Jack asked. Crossing his arms, Bunny smiled.

"Did ya really think you could hide from me? I mean, really nice trick with the hair and eyes and all...Couldn't tell it was you for a moment." He said.

"Okay, now you're just mocking me." Jack said.

"Just pulling ya leg." Bunny responded. Jack stood up holding his stick firm in hand, waiting for Bunny to go off on him like he did in the Warren three days ago now.

"Well..." Jack began.

"Well what?" Asked the hare.

"Aren't you going to scream at me? Say "I told you so" or "you don't know anything"?" Jack asked.

"Touchy are we...But no, not this time." Bunny responded.

"...What?" Jack asked. He was surprised. Usually Bunny had something to say to Jack, pin pointed things Jack got wrong, which was most of the time, but this time, he had nothing. Had Jack done something right?

"Are you saying...Wait, did I actually do something good this time?" Jack asked. Bunny pierced his lips. He still wasn't good in giving Jack credit, but he was learning. He nodded slowly, not saying a word. Jack smiled, then after a moment, it faded. How could he have done well?

"What now?" Bunny asked, sounding irritated.

"But...What...How...I mean...I don't think..." Jack stammered for words.

"Now hold on one second," Bunny said. "Don't go all "boo-hoo, poor me" on me right now. You did well...There I said it. You did...Exactly what I'd hope you do. You, you brought back hope in Berk. Brought back wonder and dreams. You...You did it mate." Bunny said. Jack could tell by the look in Bunny's eyes that he was serious; he wasn't pulling his leg or anything.

"But how? The only person that actually likes me in Berk is Hiccup..." Jack stated. Bunny smiled tilting his head. "Wait, are you saying, that...That that's what you wanted me to do?" Jack asked.

"What I hoped. That Viking...He's the last little light shining in Berk. He is the one that is keeping Pitch away; that is keeping Pitch from fully spreading his fear. You and he are the same kid; you don't know your full potential. You got it mate. You're what Pitch is afraid of...And I know you are the one to restore the bond between dragons and Guardians once again." Bunny said. Jack couldn't take away the smile, but, how could Bunny know that about him? He hated him didn't he?

"You really think so?" Jack asked. Bunny put a paw on the kids shoulder.

"Come one, you think I would play tricks on you." Bunny added. Jack smiled. A cold wind blew through the forest again, the eerie darkness came back.

"Something's not right..." Jack said.

"You think. When something good is happening "he's" waiting to turn it to darkness." Bunny said getting his boomerangs ready. The darkness left, but the chill was still there. Jack stood for a moment, thinking what he should do. Would Pitch attack him? Would he hurt Bunny? Would he dare hurt Hiccup and Toothless? Toothless...

"The grove..." Jack said.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"The dragon...Yesterday, I told the story about the dragons and Guardians, the kid's dragon was there listening. I think he understood, I think he remembered." Jack said.

"He doesn't remember anything, mate." Bunny stated.

"Yes, yes! He looked at me as if he understood." Jack explained.

"No he doesn't." Bunny said again.

"Bunny come one...Give him a chance..." Jack said.

"I can't. Trust me he won't listen." Bunny stated.

"But Bunny..." Jack began.

"No Jack! He's the dragon who nearly killed me!" Bunny raised his voice. The forest echoed with his words. Jack stood dumbfounded for a minute. The dragon that nearly blew Bunny to bits...It was Toothless.

"What..." Was all that could come out of Jack's mouth.

"I tried...I tried to mend that bond once. It was when the dragons used to attack Berk. I was there, because the children were afraid, I tried to protect them...I tried...But..." Bunny's voice trailed off. He bent over to remove the bandages from under his ankles. Jack couldn't believe it...His fur in that area was completely gone, never grew back. The skin was red and looked inflamed; a wound that was never to be healed.

"The Night Fury was the one that brought the most fear into people. Pitch...Pitch made it his own..."Himself in dragon form" is what he would say. But the Night Fury, was the only dragon to be chosen as a Guardian...He was one of us...He was a Guardian."

"Bunny I...I had...And that day...You protected me, you weren't afraid?" Jack asked.

"Of course I was. But...I have to admit...I was afraid of losing you most..." His voice trailed off as he realized what he had said, hoping Jack didn't catch it...but he did.

"...You do care..." Was all the boy said. Bunny shrugged, attempting to gain back the tough persona; he bent over to mend his wounds again. Toothless...Toothless was a Guardian... "He's a Guardian!" Jack exclaimed. Bunny stood staring at him for a moment, not knowing what to think, or even what to say.

"Bunny...You just said it...He was a Guardian! He's one of us! This means, he has to remember you, North, Tooth, and Sandy!" Jack said.

"You think he's still got it in him?" Bunny asked.

"Look how he protects Hiccup! This is what Pitch is afraid of Bunny! Like you said, this is why he's afraid of me." Jack stated. He looked up to the sky; he couldn't tell what time it was, the clouds were thick and dark.

"I have to go the grove." Jack finally said.

"What? Oh no, no, no. We're not going through that again." Bunny said standing straight.

"Your hope in me has gotten me this far...Please, don't stop hoping yet." Jack said. The way Jack looked at him, the way he looked that moment...with the brown hair and eyes...It brought memories back to Bunny. The memories back when...No, no time to think about that now. The kid needed him, wanted him to be there for him.

"Alright. But I'm going with you." Bunny said. Jack laughed and ran towards the grove, pulling Bunny along with him.

Hiccup walked out of his house and into Berk. The faces of the people seemed dark and distant. It was the usual morning, not like the past two days where everything seemed happy, everything seemed okay. He walked to the pier, his usual routine, to collect the food for Toothless. He looked over his shoulder to see Vikings huddling around something. Curious, Hiccup left his duty to see what was going on. As he got closer to the crowd, he could hear their murmur.

"They were fully covered."

"How could this have happened?"

"It hasn't even snowed yet!"

What? He thought. As he pushed his way passed the crowd, he now understood what they were talking about. The sheep. Half the flock lay dead. Hiccup's mouth dropped in terror. He felt a Viking taking a stand right next to him. Hiccup turned to see Astrid looking down at the scene.

"Still believe in Jack Frost?" She asked. He could hear the anger and frustration in her voice. He narrowed his gaze at her. She was mocking him, but before he could defend himself, Hiccup heard Fishleg's voice coming down from Berk.

"The dragons are gone! The dragons are gone!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What?!" Stoick exclaimed. All the people of Berk ran to their stables, opening them to see nothing. The dragons left, taking their young with them. But how? They only just arrived yesterday? He put his hands to his head, thinking. Something definitely felt strange, something was different. His nightmare. He thought back to it...He thought back to what the dark man said...The dark man who was the Boogey-Man. He ran to Astrid who now was standing in front of her stable, looking at where he dragon once was.

"Astrid! Okay, think that I'm crazy, but something weird is going on here." Hiccup said.

"You think! Look! Half our sheep are dead and now our dragons have gone missing!" She turned screaming at him.

"Something big is happening...Something bigger than we have ever imagined that could happen here in Berk. I had a dream...Rather a nightmare...of a tall dark man, the Boogey-Man...He said stuff like this would happen. Fear." He explained to her. She threw her hands up in frustration, screaming to the sky.

"This is not a joke Hiccup! This..." She said pointing around Berk, "This is really happening! Grow up! There is no such thing as Jack Frost, no such thing as the Boogey-Man...and no such thing as the Easter Bunny!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes. His expression was unchanged, before he could do anything to sooth her, she stormed inside her house. He could hear his father talking to the other Vikings. They wanted to send a search for the dragons and for whatever may have killed the sheep. They said it was the cold, but Hiccup knew Jack Frost was not capable of such things. He knew the only person he could talk too...Jack. But first, he needed to go check on Toothless; he needed to see if his dragon was unharmed. Hiccup went back to the pier and gathered the fish in baskets and set off to the grove.

Jack saw it; the trees forming a circle around the grove.

"This is it." He said. Bunny stayed close behind him. The two peered over the edge, a dark black dragon laid curled, near a boulder. He was trembling, he was afraid of something.

"He needs us now more than ever...I'm going in." Jack said. Bunny turned to face him, his greens eyes filled with fright, but hope in his heart.

"Go. I'll be here." He said to Jack. With a leap Jack landed down in the grove. He looked up to see Toothless; the dragon had not yet noticed his presence. He took slow careful steps towards Toothless. His ears shot up, Toothless turned to face Jack approaching him. He quickly stood up, growling, bearing his white- sharp teeth.

"Hey now, let's not go through that again." Jack said holding up his hands. Toothless continued to growl, not letting Jack get an inch closer.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here...I'm a friend. A friend of some friends yours." He began. Toothless let out roar. He began running towards Jack. The boy looked up above the grove; he could see Bunny taking a defensive stance, ready to jump in any moment. Toothless roared again, this time charging towards Jack. Jack firmly grasped his stick and ran towards Toothless, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Stop!" He screamed. He and Toothless stopped within inches of each other. Toothless looked at him with a fierce look.

"I am not the enemy!" He screamed. "He is out there! He is threatening your kid! The boy you protect!" Toothless ears were sticking straight up, his eyes narrowed.

"You...We...We are Guardians. We protect, we don't fight each other. You don't remember anything?" Jack said. The dragon just stayed staring at him. How could he know for sure if Toothless really understood? Jack sighed; taking his staff he held it upright in front of him. He closed his eyes; explaining to the dragon didn't work, but maybe showing him would.

A breeze blew throughout the forest. Toothless looked around as he saw snow beginning for take fall. The snow began to take form of fairies, fairies that fluttered around the dragon. Toothless snapped at the snow shaped fairies; then, the snow formed a sleigh, a sleigh with reindeer pulling it. Toothless chased the sleigh around the grove. Jack laughed as he saw the dragon. He knelt to the ground, forming small little eggs that waddled towards Toothless. The dragon backed away, afraid at first...But then got closer to them. The eggs began making a circle around Toothless, dancing. The dragon wagged his tail began licking at the eggs, only seeing them evaporate. Toothless turned to face Jack who was kneeling on the ground. Taking a quick glance at Toothless, Jack walked to the pond. The water froze underneath his feet, allowing him to walk on the water. Toothless cautiously followed him, looking in wonder at Jack.

"Come on." Jack said calmly. Toothless gently stuck a paw out to feel the ice, slowly he lifted the other. The dragon was on the pond, looking around him, then at Jack. The boy laughed, running down the pond, freezing a pathway. Toothless ran behind him, following where Jack had stepped. Just then Jack whirled up into the air, leaving snow behind him. The snow began to fall everywhere. Toothless snapped at the snow, attempting to catch one in his mouth. A small little snowflake touched his snout. It twinkled in his eyes, the dragon turned to face Jack who hovered slightly above the ground. He twisted his head, slowly making his way to Jack. His expression wasn't vicious, but calm, serene. Jack stopped, he closed his eyes again. His hair began to change, slowly fading from brown to white. When he opened his eyes, Toothless saw that they turned blue...The dragon knew he had recognized him...Jack Frost. The snow was now deep around the grove; taking his stick, Jack began running around and drawing an image on the snow. Toothless followed the design. The boy twirled and turned as he drew. Lifting off into the air, Jack hovered over the image. Toothless recognized the patterns of the drawing...a dragon, it was him. He faced Jack as he was hovering in the air.

"Toothless...the Guardian of Imagination." Jack said.

The people of Berk took a moment to pause and admire the snow falling from the sky; snow that wasn't cold, but warm to their touch. Children began to laugh and dance around. Astrid and her friends held out their hands as they felt the snow falling.

"Warm snow?" Was all Astrid could think about.

They stuck out their tongues, laughing as they attempted to catch a snowflake on their tongues. A snowflake fell upon Astrid's nose. Something sparked inside of her upon the touch. She opened her eyes.

"...Jack Frost..." She said to herself. No, why did his name come up all of a sudden?

"Jack Frost?" She said. Had Hiccup been right this whole time? There was only one way to find out. She picked up her ax and ran towards the grove.

Jack still hovered over Toothless, not knowing what the dragon thought. He tilted his head, trying to read Toothless' mind. The dragon looked up at the falling snow, then at Jack Frost. Toothless moved his snout towards Jack's hand. He remembered; Jack's hand was now positioned gently between the dragons closed eyes. The bond, Toothless was giving Jack his trust. The two shared something in common at the moment…Protecting Hiccup, Berk's little light. Crack. The two broke the touch. They turned to face the entrance of the grove.

Hiccup stood staring wide eyed at the image before him...Jack Frost. Thud. The baskets' fell off his shoulders as he stood mesmerized.

"Jack..." He said. Jack gave Hiccup a shy smile.

"Blew my cover didn't I." Was all he said.

"All this time...You were..." Hiccup stammered.

"Jack Frost." Jack said. Hiccup smiled, extending his arms out, catching the falling snow. He was right all along. It wasn't a dream. Just then rushing footsteps came from behind him.

"Hiccup!" He heard the voice call. Hiccup turned to see Astrid huffing, catching her breath, standing next to him.

"Hiccup...The snow..." She stopped short as she caught the sight of the white-haired boy. Silence fell upon her.

"Do you see him?" Hiccup asked. Astrid said nothing, but nodded in response. He was right, was all that went through her mind.

"Still want me to stay out of your way?" Jack asked mockingly. Astrid still didn't respond, but smiled and shrugged. Hiccup faced Jack, bearing the biggest smile on his face. Jack smiled back at both of them. He turned to face the top of the grove where Bunny was waiting. The rabbit still stood concealed behind the bushes, smiling down at Jack. Not bad kid, he thought. Bunny stood up, signaling Jack he would see him back at the Warren. Thud. Thud. With that, Bunny was gone, only leaving a flower that signaled his presence. Jack turned back to face Astrid and Hiccup, stilling staring at him in wonder. Two lights in Berk were now lit...His smile grew to a frown... knowing someone wasn't going to be very happy.


	8. Chapter 8

"All this time...you were Jack Frost. Oh my gosh, I must have made myself look like a total idiot these past days!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack sat on top of a boulder, staring down at his friend. To his right, he glanced at Astrid sitting off along, hugging her knees. She did not bother acknowledging either of the boys; her gaze never left the ground.

"If it makes you feel better, you didn't look like a complete idiot." Jack smirked.

"Thank you for the sincerity." Hiccup mocked. Pacing back and forth, Hiccup finally decided to sit down facing towards Jack.

"Three days ago, it wasn't a dream was it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid's eyes finally lifted from the ground, looking at both Jack and Hiccup.

"No...It wasn't." Jack began. "It was real...All real." Hiccup shifted his weight as he sat; go on, his eyes seemed to say.

"Aching to know about my epic failure in meeting a dragon?" Jack said. "Curiosity. That's how it all starts. With a side of stubbornness, failing to listen to a friend's advice. You see, I've always been fascinated by dragons...I've always had this urge in what it feels like to ride one."

"Don't you fly?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course. But like I've said before, it's a whole different feeling riding on something else; like Santa's sleigh." Jack responded.

"You've ridden on Santa's sleigh!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Whoa, slow down there Viking. That we'll save for another story." Jack stated.

"Right...Sorry. Proceed." Hiccup said.

"Well…I came to Berk, looking for a dragon...and boy did I find one. That's how I stumbled down into your grove here." Jack said, waving his arms outwards.

"Then you followed me and Toothless while we went out flying...Why? I mean, if you knew it was dangerous." Hiccup said.

"I guess I was just mesmerized by how cool you both looked up in the air together. Should've thought twice." Jack said. He gaze shifted towards the ground, thinking back, feeling as if everything happened only yesterday. Jack didn't have to remind Hiccup, he remembered all too well.

"I'm sorry..." Hiccup said.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry...For not being able to stop Toothless fast enough." Hiccup responded. Jack looked both at the rider and his dragon, their faces hidden with shame.

"If it wasn't for the big rabbit that came to save you, you could've been...Wait, your friend, is he okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Ha, Bunny? Don't need to worry about him. It would take about 12 dozen dragons to try to stop that guy." Jack reassured.

"A hole… I remember a hole. Both of you disappeared down a hole!" Hiccup stood up, pointing towards the ground as if a hole were really there.

"Bunny's tunnel. His fastest escape route. It was his only choice." Jack said.

"Where did it take you?" Hiccup asked.

"To his Warren...Where I got into a lot of trouble by the way." Jack responded. Astrid had been listening intently all that time. She did not move or make a sound, until she had a few words to speak of her own.

"Bunny?...As in..." She began.

"Yep. The Easter Bunny." Jack responded, smiling at Astrid; finally she decided to talk.

"That was him..." Hiccup whispered under his breath in wonder, just barely enough for Jack to hear him.

"...He's real..." Astrid said quietly.

"Yes! All of them. Every one of us! And everything I told you yesterday, Hiccup, it's all true!" Jack exclaimed.

"You have to tell Astrid everything!" Hiccup said, pulling Astrid to her feet.

"No Hiccup stop." She said pulling her arm away. The two boys looked at her worried. What was she thinking the whole time?

"Something wrong?" Jack asked standing to his feet. The girl only twisted her fingers and plaid with her braid out of embarrassment.

"I can't hear any of it. Nothing about you, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa, or the East..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Why not? I've got all day." Jack said smiling.

"No...I don't...I don't deserve any of it. Out of all people, it's Hiccup who should know more about it. He's the one who believed in you all this time. And I was..." She stood silent for a moment. Jack and Hiccup both stood in silence as they watched her.

"...I'm sorry...Both of you." She finally said. They both smiled, Hiccup walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, that was then. This is now...And now, both of us are here...With Jack Frost, seeing him with our own eyes…Both of us believe now." He told her. Astrid looked and bared a small smile.

"You never really stopped believing did you?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff. Astrid played with her braid again not saying a word, but Hiccup knew the answer all too well.

"No she didn't. Especially in the Easter Bunny. That's why you came running over here." Hiccup said. Astrid gave Hiccup a punch in the arm, causing him to cringe with pain. He was right, she was just a little too proud to admit it.

"Huh, a fan I see. Better not tell him that; it'll go more to his head." Jack said with a laugh. Toothless sat off a distance, watching the three. It was then he felt an uneasy presence. His ears shot up, his nose moved to and from. He let out a whimper, and then began to growl.

"Toothless, you okay there buddy." Hiccup said as he walked over to the dragon. Jack watched Toothless for a moment. He saw the dragon's big yellow eyes dart above the grove. Jack felt the presence too and began to feel the same unease Toothless felt.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked behind him. Jack looked above into the forest. _He was listening the whole time_, he thought. A fierce wind then blew through the grove. Jack knew this wind; it was cold, dark, and felt as if daggers were piercing the skin. They shielded their eyes as black sand began blowing in with the wind. Hiccup grabbed some sand that was floating in the air. He let it seep through his hands...the sand, he recognized it.

"I warned you..." He heard a whisper in his head. Hiccup covered both his ears, turning away from the winds.

After a few moments, the winds stopped. It was calm again, as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Astrid asked the grip around her ax tightened. Both Toothless and Jack turned to face each other, holding each other's gaze for a moment. It was then Jack noticed Hiccup's tension.

"Hiccup?" He ran to the Viking and held him by the shoulders. "Hiccup!" He exclaimed again. Jack saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

"...What's going on?" Jack asked.

"...I...I...I recognize it." Hiccup finally managed to say.

"...What?" Jack stated.

"I had...A dream last night...The black sand...The voice..." He stammered. Pitch. He had made his way through to Hiccup after all. Jack knew he wasn't going to stop. He had been after Hiccup for a while...The last light of Berk. Jack couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You saw Pitch in a dream?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him confused for a while...But then he knew who Jack was talking about...The Boogey-Man. He nodded slowly. Pitch would rarely show himself to anyone in a dream. Usually he would have his Nightmares scout. Hiccup was very important and Pitch knew that.

"Hiccup, what did he say? Try to remember word for word." Jack stated. Hiccup did his best. He told Jack about the cold cave, the chamber, the globe, the light. He told Jack about Pitch's warning, the Nightmares that began swarming around him. Astrid listened in horror as Hiccup talked. _He was right the whole time_, she thought. Guilt began to overcome her again, but she couldn't let that get in the way. She had to be there for Hiccup right there, right now.

"...Then my dad woke me up. When I went outside this morning...Half our herd of sheep were dead and the dragons gone...I can't help but think maybe this is part of what Pitch told me last night...That's when I came to find you." He finished. Pitch was up to something no doubt. The challenge was to find what it was. What Jack did know was that he had to protect Hiccup. He looked at Toothless; the dragon seemed to have read his mind as he nodded. He wasn't going to wait around for Pitch to attack first.

"Help...We need more help." He said.

"Who can help us? Better yet, who will believe us?" Astrid stated.

"I'll handle that...Toothless; you stay here and protect these two. I might run a little late. Don't stay out here past sundown. I'll meet you in Bark when I get bak. And don't believe any weird thing you might hear or see...Don't believe in fear. I'll be right back." With that he was off into the air.

Jack must have flown for what seemed for miles.

"Where to go...Where to go...Where to go..." Jack kept repeating to himself. "Where to go to get into the Warren." The fastest way would have been if ol' Cottontail was with him...But he wasn't. Bunny had created secret pathways only known by the Guardians that lead into his Warren...In case in times of trouble when he wasn't around, and this is definitely a time of trouble. Jack flew through the forest, leaves buzzing around his face, branches brushing against his skin. Jack felt as if he was getting nowhere… he felt farther away. He stopped and swooped down the ground, landing on top of a branch. Bunny had told him about a familiar pattern in the forest that would lead them to the Warren...but as usual, Jack didn't pay attention. He sat on the branch, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Calm down Jack, calm down." He told himself. Just then, he heard a soft sigh, a soft whimper. He opened his eyes, looking where the sound had come from. It came again. Jack stood on the branch; looking down, he saw a blue light floating in the air. He hopped down from the tree, the closer he got, the more he saw it was a floating blue flame. He's heard about them, but never had he seen one in real life.

"The Min Min Lights." He said, or so what Bunny named them in his native tongue. The lands have developed a new name for them, Will-o-Wisp. The wisp gestured towards Jack, moving its tiny arms, signaling for him to follow. As he got closer to the light, another appeared behind him, then another, and another. He began to follow. _So this is how Bunny found me the last two times I was in trouble_, he thought. He ran and ran, following the never ending path of wisps. He saw that they made a path through a boulder...through? He had no choice. Closing his eyes Jack ran towards the boulder. Expecting an impact, Jack ran straight through. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the greenest of grass and trees, ruins sticking up to the sky...He was in the Warren.

Bunny sat on top one of his egg boulders, carving a piece of wood; a habit he took up when he needed to think. He thought back to Jack and the dragon.

"Kid did it after all." He said to himself. Jack wasn't as irresponsible as Bunny thought him to be...Not half bad either. He heard the rustling of leaves behind him. Standing up on his rock, he took out his boomerangs, ready for an attack. Instead he saw the old snowman walking through the bushes.

"Jack. Took you long enough." He said. But he saw something in the kids face...Jack was worried.

"Kid...What's going on?" Bunny asked as he hopped down from his rock. Jack was silent for a long moment as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Pitch...He...He made contact with Hiccup." Jack finally said. Bunny's eyes grew wide. What? It would take Pitch serious measures to make contact with a kid. Jack saw Bunny's reaction in what he just said.

"I know...I thought the same thing too." Jack said.

"Did...Did the kid remember anything of it?" Bunny asked.

"The whole thing. Bunny, Pitch killed half the flock in Berk...And the dragons, they're gone." Jack stated. If Pitch were to attack Berk...Attack Hiccup, he sure wouldn't want any other trouble around.

"Is it because Hiccup is...was the last light?" Jack asked.

"Pitch will make a big fuss over that one tiny light. It's the little bit of hope that drives fear down his spine." Bunny said. Jack saw that light in Hiccup...That heart of a child within. He remembered yesterday when the two sat in the grove; talking about the Guardians...He saw that spark in his eyes. A spark Pitch had no problem diminishing.

"Bunny, I need your help. We need to be ready if Pitch comes up with anything. Toothless is already on our side...But I need a master warrior here." Jack stated. Bunny withdrew his head, staring down at the ground. He had tried to protect Berk one time…Jack remembered that.

"I know you had a bad past when you tried to protect Berk that one time long ago…But this it's different…This time…" Jack stopped short. Bunny's expression was something Jack never saw before. He seemed hurt; sad…he had the expression of a failure.

"Bunny…When you went to protect Bark…You went to protect….Hiccup….Didn't you?" Jack asked. Bunny didn't answer with words, but instead nodded slowly.

"He young, the only one to see me, when I would pass by Berk…I would leave Easter Eggs especially for him…He was different. I kept a close eye on him, just like I watched over…." He stared at Jack as he said that, but stopped, then continued on.

"I was watching the globe when I saw its disturbance…I knew what Pitch wanted. That's when I saw the dragons attacking…" Bunny stopped. He didn't need to finish because Jack knew what happened after that. _Bunny feels as if he failed, _Jack thought. Bunny was always hard on himself, Jack knew that.

"Bunny, you didn't fail him…He still believes after all these years. He may not remember any of it, but he still believes. The same warrior that protected him when he was younger is the same warrior I need now. "Jack stated. Bunny turned to look at Jack for a moment…He didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Letting out a small sigh, Bunny nodded.

"I can go tell North while you…" Bunny was cut short.

"No." Jack said firmly. "That's exactly what Pitch would want. No, it's just going to be me, you, and Toothless."

"The dragon?" Bunny asked.

"Yes...He's on our side now. Slowly and slowly he's remembering." Jack stated. Bunny didn't seem so sure about Jack's statement...But he had to trust him.

"What's your plan then?" Bunny asked in a dry tone.

"Tomorrow morning meet me at the grove. Me and Toothless can keep an eye on Hiccup tonight." Jack said.

"Jack, Pitch isn't going to let you slide easy on this one mate. Don't you think he already has something planned? What if all this is part of it? You coming here to me...The dragons, how are we gonna get them back, let alone convince we are on their side? And Pitch, what do we do when he does attack?" Bunny asked. Jack was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought that far ahead. What were they going do?

Astrid and Hiccup lit a small fire in the grove, cooking some fish as their evening meal. Darkness was coming in and Jack still hadn't returned.

"Do you think he made it?" Astrid asked.

"Of course he did." Hiccup responded. How could he know for sure? He believed in Jack. Hiccup blocked out every sense of fear that tried to get into him. He looked to Toothless who was sitting off in a distance. He was pacing around, looking for any threat.

"We better be getting back to Berk." Astrid stated. She stood up diminishing the fire.

"No. We'll wait here. Jack will be back soon." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, he said not to stay out here in the dark. We need to go back." She said, rising him to his feet. She was right, they had to go back. The two began to head back, Toothless followed behind, leading them to the entrance and past the woods, that's where Toothless stopped. Hiccup turned to give his dragon a reassuring look.

"Everything will be okay…I'll be fine." Hiccup smiled. Toothless watched as the two made it to their homes safely. As they walked, Hiccup noticed Astrid's distraught look on her face.

"Hey," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "he'll be back. Promise." Astrid bared a small smile. Anything could be possible now; she learned that she just had to believe more. The crickets began making their music; Berk began settling in for bed. Hiccup stared around his town with sad eyes.

"You okay?" Astrid asked from behind. Hiccup turned to look at her.

"I'd be lying if I said I was...But...I kept help thinking...What if bad things happen to Berk because of me." Hiccup said.

"Hey, hey listen to me... Everything is going to be fine. We've got Jack Frost on our side remember." Astrid said, laying her hand on his shoulder. Hiccup smiled...She was right. He couldn't be afraid...Not now; for Astrid, Toothless...And Jack.

"Alright. Let's go to bed and see what tomorrow brings." He said. He turned one more time to see Toothless before he entered for bed. The dragon didn't move from his spot, he stayed there for a while, watching over both Hiccup and Astrid.

He felt cold. A breeze blew through. Hiccup shivered, attempting to fall back into deep sleep. The breeze blew through again. He opened his eyes to find himself not in his bedroom, but back in the grove.

"How did I..." He began. The grove was empty, the he and Astrid left it earlier. What was he doing back? How did he get back? Hiccup stood to his feet, the snow was now inches above his ankle. As he made his way to the entrance, Hiccup heard a scream. He stopped...The cry for help sounded familiar. It came again. A snowflake fell on the tip of his nose. Just then he realized who the cry belonged to, where he had heard it before.

"Jack!" He yelled. He ran the opposite direction. Staggering up the grove slope, Hiccup ran and ran. As he followed the cries, Hiccup noticed the trees beginning to change. Their leaves began to change black and fell to the ground like ashes.

"Huh..." Hiccup knew that wasn't normal, but his thoughts were interrupted by another cry.

"Jack!" He called out. His speed quickened, the sounds grew closer and closer.

"Jack!" He ran out from behind some bushes. He saw Jack kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. Hiccup began making his way towards him.

"Hiccup stop!" Jack said. Before Hiccup could reach him, a swarm of black sand began to swarm around Jack.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. As he ran forward a Dark horse made of black sand stood in his way. Familiarity struck him when he saw the horse; he froze in fear.

"...Not you..." He whispered, voice staggering and shaking. His breath was coming like small white clouds out of his lips.

"Run!" Jack emerged, knocking Hiccup to his side, out of harm's way. "Get out of here now!"

"No! Not without you." Hiccup exclaimed. The dark horses began to appear, more and more, one by one. He heard a mighty roar come out from behind them. Hiccup turned to see Toothless charging towards the horses, blasting and biting. Nothing seemed to harm the horses, they began to reappear. One pinned Toothless to the ground; his dragon desperately tried to get free.

"Toothless!" He screamed as he desperately tried to reach his dragon.

"Hiccup no!" Jack caught his heel, but not in time. A nightmare got a hold of Jack; it began to drag him in with the rest of the dark horses waiting for him.

"Jack!" Hiccup turned back around to grasp Jack by the hand, pulling and tugging.

"Hiccup run!" Jack said as he pulled his hand away. Suddenly he felt a massive hand on his shoulder, yanking him away from Jack. Hiccup yelled as he tried to break free from the grasp.

"Listen to him…Get out." He heard a velvet, accented voice. Hiccup looked up to see the giant rabbit standing before him…The Easter Bunny. The way he was standing struck a familiar image inside of Hiccup's mind. Jack had seen this rabbit before…before he even saw him when he was defending Jack. Along time ago, when he was younger…This rabbit was there, Hiccup remembered…

"Bunny?" Hiccup began, but a dark, sand wolf attacked Bunny…biting him by the neck. Hiccup yelled, the giant rabbit let out a horrific moan every time the wolf bit down on his neck.

"No!" A swarm of dark horses began to circle Hiccup. Jack! Bunny!...Toothless!" He reached for his dragon, but he seemed to get farther and farther away. He saw their eyes glow yellow, they began to change...They began to change into nightmare's.

"No!" Hiccup screamed as he shot up in his bed. He felt his body, glancing at his surroundings. A dream, it was all a bad dream. Right? Hiccup opened his window to see that the moon was still shining above him. _How far was the Warren Jack was going too_, he thought. He stared out into the woods, hoping Jack was emerging from somewhere...but nothing. What if he really was in trouble? What if...

"Oh no...Toothless." Hiccup jumped out of his bed, changed, and gathered his riding gear. He wasn't going to wait and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

The snow was inches above the ground now. It crunched beneath Hiccup's feet as he made his way to find Toothless. He had hoped to find his dragon under the tree where he had left him a couple of hours ago. Toothless was gone, only the snow lay still embedded where he had lain.

"Toothless!" Hiccup ran deeper into the forest. Where else could he be? The grove. Maybe Jack had come back. Maybe they both were waiting safely for the morning to come...and the darkness to leave. Darkness. The thought sent a chill down Hiccup's spine. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster with fear. He his body felt shaky, sweat began to form on his forehead. He wanted comfort, a companion...He wanted to find Toothless as soon as possible. He would jump with the sound of breaking twigs...then realized they were his own.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid...Please be okay, please be okay." He repeated to himself. Running so fast, Hiccup slipped down a hill and tumbled into the grove. The landing was soft and cold. He slowly lifted his head...empty. The grove was empty as he could see.

"Toothless! Toothless!" He called out as he stood up. He walked deeper inside, looking behind boulders, walking across to the other side.

"Toothless!...Jack!" He cried out. He heard something from above. The leaves were rustling, twigs were breaking. Toothless jumped down into the grove, onto Hiccup, face only inches away. His eyes seemed more menacing in the moonlight.

"Toothless! It's me." Hiccup said. The dragon quickly realized and jumped right off, nudging Hiccup with his snout.

"Where did you go? You scared me there." Hiccup began to say. But the dragon was not listening to any word. He kept nudging Hiccup towards the direction of the entrance.

"Hey stop it! Didn't you hear I was worried sick? Now to wait for Jack." Hiccup hugged himself at the chill of the cold winter night. Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the edge of his garments and began pulling him towards the entrance. He shook him off as he came upon his riding pack on the floor.

"Cool it buddy. Here I brought this just in case..." Every movement Hiccup mad to put it on Toothless, the dragon would evade it. He was acting differently, Hiccup knew that for sure. The dragon would not stop pulling him towards the entrance.

"Toothless would you..." He stopped short. There, above the grove, just like in his dream...there stood the dark horse. It looked more menacing in reality, more menacing in the moonlight. Hiccup and the horse glared at each other for a long moment, until the horse whinnied and ran off into the woods. Hiccup stood still...taking this in that it wasn't a dream. This was real. This meant Toothless was in danger. Jack was in danger...and the rabbit. He reached into his gear pack, pulling out a small ax he always carried in there, just in case.

"Got to get him." He said in a soft voice. Toothless cried and pulled Hiccup by the sleeve, begging him to head back.

"No stop it! That thing is a threat. We have to get it before it can get anyone else." He said. But Toothless did not want it any other way. Hiccup looked at his dragon for a moment, he had no choice.

"Ok then. I'll go back." He finally said. Toothless nodded, he had finally gotten some sense into the boy. Hiccup bent over to pick up his pack. He waited for Toothless to turn his back towards him when Hiccup reached inside, pulling a tough metal wire Gobber made a couple months back. It was sturdy to withhold almost any dragon in Berk, used to capture injured wild dragons that would come in. With a leap, Hiccup landed on Toothless' back. He wasn't strong enough to pin him to the ground, but he was strong enough to hold on tightly as his dragon bolted and jumped. Realizing what Hiccup was trying to do, Toothless did his best to throw the Viking off. But with all the flying they did, Hiccup learned to well how to hold on firmly. With a struggle, Hiccup managed to tie the wire around Toothless. He rolled off his dragon and pulled tightly, enclosing the dragon's legs and mouth. Hiccup quickly settled a stake into the ground, tying the wire around it.

"Sorry buddy. But it's the only way I can go after that thing." Hiccup said as he saw the glare Toothless shot him. This way he wouldn't try to convince Hiccup to go back, and this way he would be safe...here in the grove. Hiccup walked over and picked up his small ax. He turned to give one final look to Toothless...entangled in the wires...before he went off. He was determined to get that horse...before it can get anyone else.

The air was cold even for Jack. He saw below how the lights in Berk were diminished, the village was silent. Everyone was sound asleep...and with hope...having good dreams. The moon shun brightly above him. How late in the night was it? When morning came, Bunny would meet them at the grove to discuss what they can have planned against Pitch. He didn't want Bunny to risk leaving his Warren alone overnight...he knew too well what Pitch was capable of doing. Jack flew down towards the house he knew was Hiccup's. He looked up to see that the window was open.

"Psst. Hiccup!" He whispered aloud. No answer. _Kids knocked out cold_, he thought. He flew up and crouched on the windows entrance.

"Hiccup. I'm back. You asleep?" He said. The blankets were thrown out towards the ground. Jack could see the commotion Hiccup made to dress out of his sleepwear. What confirmed his thought was the door to Hiccup's room...it was open.

"Oh no." He said. He jumped to the cold ground looking over at Astrid's house. Closes and silent. Hiccup clearly didn't go wake her. Before Jack took a step forward, he noticed the snow on the ground. Footprints. The footprints went directly out of Hiccup's house into the forest.

"Hiccup do you ever listen!" He exclaimed as he flew into the forest.

The grove. That was the best possible answer. Jack knew something was wrong when he heard wails and cries coming from the direction of the grove.

"Toothless?" He said. He came into the grove to see a black dragon entangled in metal wire.

"Toothless!" He flew down and assisted the dragon in getting out of the trap. Jack carefully examined the wire. This was not a working of Pitch, but rather...

"Hiccup? He did this?" Jack asked the dragon. Toothless nodded and darted in the opposite direction of the entrance. He growled and nodded to the woods above.

"You got to be kidding me..." Jack said. Hiccup went off alone...exactly the opposite in what Jack had said.

With a tight grip around his ax, Hiccup pursued the direction he thought the horse went. Astrid would not approve of his hunting stance. His back was slouched, his knees bent, legs turned inward. _Stand like the predator, not the prey_, she would say. But Hiccup felt more like the prey than anything else. White puffs came from his mouth as the air got colder and colder. A sound came from his right. He stopped for a moment to look at his surroundings. Nothing.

"Come out now!" He yelled out. His voice was shaky and uneasy. He straightened up a little, attempted to look as intimidating as he could.

"Don't be a coward!" He yelled again. That did it. He heard a loud whinny and foot stomps. Out between the trees came the dark, yellow eyed horse. Nothing could hide the fear in Hiccup's eyes, but he had to face this thing...or else his friends would be in trouble. He let out a scream and charged for the horse, holding his ax high and threatening. He swung his ax towards the horse, it evaporated in the air.

"Got it." He said. Out of the trees came another horse. Hiccup ran towards it again, swinging and thrusting his ax, turning the horse into the dark dust it came from. More and more began to appear.

"I'll take you all on." Hiccup whispered.

"Can you now?" The sound of the dark voice sent a chill down Hiccup's entire body. He turned to see him...Pitch, the Boogey-Man...Standing between the trees where the horses where appearing. Hiccup held his ax tightly, ready to fight the dark man.

"Really now, you think you're going to stand up to me." Pitch said.

"I...I know I can..." Hiccup replied, trying to sound tough. Pitch chuckled at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

"And you call yourself a Viking?" He laughed. Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the comment. He lifted his ax and charged towards Pitch. The Boogey-Man turned into the darkness surrounding him, leaving Hiccup facing only the empty space where he once stood. All Hiccup could hear was the echoes of his laugh.

"Where are you!" Hiccup called out. A dark horse came charging at him, his swung his ax evaporating it into dark dust.

"They smell fear you know." Hiccup turned to see Pitch standing directly in the open. "No matter how many you think you destroy, your fear keeps bringing them back."

"I'm not afraid." Hiccup said in a small voice.

"Oh I beg to differ. Why, you're afraid right now. You're afraid that if you don't succeed this little mission, your friends will be in trouble...All because you. You're afraid that you will never amount to anything more. You're afraid of what people will think of you. You're afraid of failing...of going back and living the life of a worthless, spineless Viking boy."

"No! Stop it!" Hiccup's ax fell to the ground as he covered his ears. A swarm of horses began to encircle him. He felt them get closer and closer...just like his nightmare.

"Hiccup!" He heard his name. The ground shook with a cold blow. He felt a hand on his shoulders; looking up, he saw Jack kneeling in front of him.

"Why did you run off on your own?" Jack asked.

"I thought...I...You and Toothless..." He stuttered. Hiccup felt a nudge on his right arm. He turned to see Toothless next to him...wearing the riding gear...Jack must have put it.

"Hate being left out of the party don't we Jack." Pitch yelled out. Jack turned out around to face Pitch, holding out his staff directly in front of him.

"Leave him alone Pitch..." Jack stated.

"You know...I was going too...but that little light of his distracts me. To bright...and very annoying. Believing in the Guardians...in fairytales...disgusting." Pitch said.

"It's none of your business in what he believes in." Jack replied.

"Oh, but you made it my business. You made it my business once you set your foot into Berk. When you made the child's beliefs and hopes stronger. When you mended the bond between dragons and Guardians...When you began to spread the light...Why can't you learn to mind your own business, Jack?" Pitch exclaimed. The horses began to come back, this time they had other friends with them...dark wolves. Wolves. It was Jack now who had a chill run down his spine. He never liked wolves, something about him he couldn't remember. But he had to put that aside...for Hiccup's sake. Jack charged to the horses and wolves that stood closest to them. With his staff he sent a powerful surge of ice towards the enemies...but it went directly through them. It did not harm them at all. It didn't even touch them.

"What the..." Jack heard the howling of the wolf. He turned around to Hiccup bringing him to his feet.

"Toothless!" Jack called out. The dragon attempted to blast some of the dark animals away, but just like Jack, his attack went surging straight through them as if nothing touched them. Upon hearing Jack's voice, Toothless turned around.

"What's happening? Why couldn't you hurt them?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know..." Jack responded. The dark sand began forming some sort of wave. He shoved Hiccup on top of Toothless...their best bet was to runaway...The turned to face Pitch was standing amongst his Nightmares.

"...Boo..." Were the words that escaped Pitch's mouth. With that, the dark horses and wolves went charging towards Hiccup and Jack.

"Fly!" Jack screamed. Within moments both he and Toothless were up in the air.

Jack and Toothless avoided every attack thrown at them. They couldn't touch the Nightmare's, but the Nightmares could sure touch them.

"Is there anywhere safe for us?" Hiccup asked as the wind beat against him. Jack thought for a moment...The Warren. But that would mean the Nightmare's would follow them in...Destroying the Warren and everything in it in sight… putting Bunny in danger.

"I...I don't know." Jack said. Hiccup saw the look on Jack's face. For the first, Hiccup saw fear in him. Is this also what Pitch wanted? Hiccup was afraid that there was nowhere hey could hide without the Nightmares pursing them.

"I should've listened. I should've let Bunny go for North for help." Jack said himself. Hiccup knew he was doing the best he can. It seemed like he was still getting a hang of the Guardian business…like he was knew at it. After a few moments, they heard nothing…just silence. Jack stopped in mid-air to turn around; the Nightmares had stopped pursuing them.

"They're gone." Jack stated. Toothless and Hiccup both stared in amazement. Toothless all but knew not to let his guard down…especially now that he had Hiccup with him.

"Did he finally give up? Maybe some of the other Guardians got to him?" Hiccup began to say. _No,_ Jack thought, _Pitch is planning something else._ Maybe they had a chance to make it back to the Warren after all…until…

"Look out!" Jack reached for Toothless pulling him aside. But it wasn't enough. The Nightmares collided with them in mid-air. They didn't hurt them though, instead, it felt as if they were caring them somewhere. Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless let out cries as the Nightmares carried them off through the fading night. Jack and Toothless tried with all their will to fight loose, but hey had no effect on the Nightmares. Hiccup screamed and screamed. He saw the Nightmares carry off Jack and Toothless in the same way.

"Let them go!" He cried out. Nothing. Everything he had dreamed about was coming true...and there was nothing he could do about it. The Nightmares came to a halt and dropped them into a dark barren land. Mist surrounded them on every side.

"Where did they bring us?" Jack asked as he stood to his feet. Toothless stood a few inches ahead of Jack and Hiccup, protecting them. Even though he couldn't see, the smell of the place was familiar to Toothless. The mist began to clear and slowly revealed where the Nightmares has dropped them. Why here? Why this place? Of course. This held the most feared memories in Hiccup's life. The memory of almost losing his clan at this place, of losing his dad, his friends, his dragon, and his life. The place where he had lost his leg...The old dragons nest.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is this place?" Jack asked. Hiccup and Toothless cast a quick glance at each other before Hiccup answered.

"This…This is the old dragon's nest. This is where it all happened….Where I lost my leg; my life almost." Hiccup said. "This is…"

"…Part of your fears." Jack finished off. Of course, this is why Pitch wanted him hear. This place would give him all the more power. They had to get out; they head to go somewhere safe.

"Come on. We can't stay a second longer." Jack said. He heard the sound of waves coming from his left…the ocean. Their best bet in finding their way home.

"Hiccup, Toothless, this way!" Jack called out. Hiccup and Toothless ran towards Jack's direction, preparing to take off. Then came the howl. Jack froze in his place; the howl sent a shiver running down his spine. Behind his friends, he could see it, its yellow eyes, dark fur. A wolf.

"Jack?" Hiccup stopped, turning to see to what he was staring at. More began to appear of the mist…they were too late, Pitch was here. Toothless let out a roar and pushed Hiccup backwards towards Jack as the Nightmares began to file in one by one.

"They're so many…" Hiccup said.

"We…we can take them." Jack said, but he wasn't so sure. The yellow eyes of the wolves pierced his heart…fear. He was afraid. Why did the wolves make him afraid?

"Come on Pitch! What are you scared of!" Jack cried out.

"Oh my boy, I think it is you who is afraid." Pitch's voice echoed in the air. As the Nightmares got closer, Jack jumped in the air preparing to attack…but something happened. Instead of being able to float, Jack fell to the ground.

"Huh…" Jack felt something weird, something leaving him. He walked over to the edge of the shore and looked at his reflection in the water. His hair…it began to turn brown again, as well as his eyes.

"Jack?" He heard Hiccup behind him.

"What…What's happening?" Jack said staring at his skin as it began to gain its pinkish hue.

"Why it's your fear Jack…It's eating who you are." Pitch's voice echoed again.

"No!" Jack turned towards one of the Nightmares, running only directly through it.

"Jack!" Hiccup ran after him, but was stopped by a Nightmare. Toothless jumped up and attacked the Nightmare, fighting off one after another.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed. He picked up a nearby piece of wood and launched himself towards a Nightmare, only to be thrown backwards. He fell against a firm figure.

"Don't try fighting your fear, boy." Hiccup stood up and turned to see Pitch standing behind him. From far away, a powerless Jack saw Pitch standing in front of Hiccup.

"Get away from him!" Jack screamed. As he ran towards them, a pack of dark wolves appeared. They growled and hissed at Jack striking with their dark claws.

"Get away!" He swung his staff at them, but the staff only did nothing. Toothless growled and headed off to help Jack, but the attack of the nightmares continued to slow him down. He roared, shaking the Earth below. The dragon was powerless against the Nightmares. A swarm began to fly through the air, hurdling towards him, wisping him away into the mountain. Toothless did all he could to continue fighting them off.

"Toothless! Stop it, just stop it!" Hiccup turned to run into Pitch, but the Boogey-Man disappeared within the mist.

"Oh don't try to get al heroic on me now. We all know you aren't worth of such a thing. You're the one doing this to them!" Pitch appeared grabbing Hiccup by the sleeve, turning him to face Jack, powerless, running and fending off from the wolves that pursued him. Toothless was entangled in the swarm of Nightmares. Hiccup lost sight of them as the mist began to come in again.

"Hiccup!" He heard Jack's voice through the thick fog. From Toothless, all he could hear was a roar that was fading. All Hiccup could do was hear them…feeling as if he could do nothing.

Toothless scratched and bit and the surrounding Nightmares as they began to lead him away. When he felt free, more and more could appear, but anything he did would have no effect on them. He began to feel tired. He knew he couldn't stop; Hiccup was inside the massive fog, alone with Pitch. While Jack was powerless, fending off from the wolves. He roared again at the oncoming enemies, ready for their attack. It was then a flying object that evaporated them into dark sand….but not for long. They reappeared again, charging towards Toothless. The flying object came again, this time with a mighty blow from a giant creature. Toothless recognized him, the fur, the ears, and the sweet scent of spring. Toothless saw a massive rabbit fighting against the Nightmares, scaring off any that tried to make its way towards Toothless. He began forming a deep growl…then came the screech that let out his deadly blast. It flew past the rabbit and hit the army of Nightmares, sending the dust flying into the air.

Bunny looked up to see the sand floating in the air; he knew it would only be a matter of time before they formed into Nightmares again. He turned to face the dark dragon that stood a few feet behind him.

"I guess this time you chose to cook those guys instead, huh mate." Bunny commented. Toothless shrugged and shook his neck. Yes, Toothless remembered the giant rabbit. He remembered fighting him off in the woods a few days ago…he also remembered attacking him a years back. Bunny saw the deep stare the dragon was giving him. He didn't know what to think. Even he, a ranger of nature, couldn't read the minds of dragons. Toothless glanced down at the rabbits bandages under his ankles. He made his way to the rabbit, who stood completely still. When Toothless was close enough, he bent his head, and nudged at the rabbits arm. Bunny extended his arm and touched the dragon on the nose…Just like Jack did the other day. Trust. Toothless was giving Bunny his trust, giving him his friendship.

"Both here for the same reason aren't we." Bunny said. Toothless looked up to gaze at him with his big yellow eyes. The air around them began to grow cold…the Nightmares.

"I say we show these guys what real fear looks like." Bunny said looking at Toothless. "You go for Hiccup…I'll get Jack." With that the two Guardians were off…fighting against the dark creatures to reach their child.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!...Toothless!" Jack screamed as he ran from the dark wolves. He would stop to throw rocks and anything he could. Swinging his staff, Jack hoped to feel a power surge come through. He wasn't Jack Frost anymore…just Jack. Pitch wanted all the fear he could use against Hiccup. Dead end. Jack came up to a dead end. Turning around Jack saw the wolves through the mist.

"Hiccup! Hiccup if you can hear me…Don't be afraid!" Jack called out. He saw yellow eyes glow through the fog.

"Don't be afraid…" Jack repeated again, but this time, to himself. He grasped his staff firmly, ready for whatever was coming his way. The first wolf leaped on top of him, bearing its vile teeth. Jack struggled but was able to push the first one away. A second appeared next to him and scratched at his arm. Jack pulled away just in time. More and more began to surround.

"Kid!" He heard a familiar voice echo from the fog.

"Bunny?...Bunny!" Jack cried. He felt desperate. He needed a friend…He wanted Bunny right there, to protect him. The wolves hissed and growled and bared their claws at Jack. Jack was to frozen with fear. Why did the wolves bring him so much fear? He couldn't remember and didn't stand the chance too as a wolf jumped towards him, baring its teeth and claws.

"Kid!" Bunny jumped in the way, fighting the wolf back, sending him flying towards to the other Nightmares. More began to form. Bunny had no time to fight. He crouched low to the ground, whirled Jack on his back and ran past the Nightmares. Jack held tightly to Bunny's boomerang sash, glancing back as the Nightmares pursued them. They appeared to their left and right, misguiding them from their path.

"Bunny! How did you…" Jack began; just then blue lights began to appear ahead of them forming a path…the wisps…of course.

"Really? Why are you always sounding surprised?" Bunny mocked. "Now hold on!" Jack's grasp tightened around Bunny's sash as the rabbit quickened his pace, following the wisp.

Hiccup hid behind a boulder, gasping for air. He was trying to run away from the terror he just saw, from his fears, his nightmares…from Pitch.

"Running away like a coward are we Hiccup." Pitch's voice echoed again. Hiccup put his hands over his ears to block out the dark voice. Hiccup ran out, looking to see if he could see Toothless or Jack anywhere.

"Leave me alone." Hiccup said firmly. But Pitch continued taunting, bringing back his fear…making him feel alone.

"I warned you. If you would have stopped much early …all this could have been avoided. You and Jack just cause a mess everywhere." Pitch appeared in front of Hiccup, his eyes beaming under the moonlight as the fog began to fade away. A roar came from behind Hiccup. Toothless jumped from the mist and attempted to pounce on Pitch, until he disappeared into the darkness once again.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed. He ran towards his dragon, throwing his arms around him. Toothless pushed Hiccup behind him. The Nightmares began forming again…wolves and horses, their eyes beaming towards them.

"Hiccup! Toothless!" Hiccup heard a voice. He turned to see Jack coming towards…riding on a giant rabbit.

"Jack!...Bunny?" Hiccup stated. Jack jumped off and ran towards Hiccup.

"You're not hurt are you?" Jack asked with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine. You? Your powers…" Hiccup began. Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I…..I failed." Jack said softly. Hiccup put a hand gently on Jack's shoulder. No. It wasn't Jacks fault….It was his. If he listened, if he wasn't so afraid…Maybe Pitch was right. A whinny and growl disturbed his thoughts. The Nightmares began to corner them against the mountain. Bunny and Toothless…the brave warriors…stood their ground in front of him and Jack…willing to sacrifice themselves for the protection of their child. _If only that could be me,_ Hiccup thought.

"You'll take that half…I'll take the other half." Bunny told Toothless. The dragon let out a small growl and hiss. "I know…Hardly seems fair don't it."

"Bunny, no!" Jack began, "We can't touch them." Jack's eyes caught something red on Bunny's shoulder…blood. "…But they can touch us…" Jack grabbed his staff and stood next to Bunny…He may be powerless at the moment, but if he was going down, he was going fighting next to his friend. But the rabbit didn't approve, he grabbed Jack by the arm and pushed him back with Hiccup.

"What a pathetic view. The Guardians…thinking they'll have a chance against me…against fear." Pitch appeared at the center of all his Nightmares.

"You really think fear is the strongest thing in this world, Pitch?" Bunny stated.

"Oh…I know it is." With that statement, a wolf hurled itself towards Bunny, clenching him by the neck with its teeth.

"No!" Jack screamed. He ran towards the rabbit, but a horse pinned him towards the mountain, dark sand floating everywhere. Toothless roared at the wolf that held Bunny on the ground. He jumped for it, only to be attacked by two other wolves. The dark sand continued to whirl around Jack…causing him to see delusions of his fear.

"Bunny!" He cried out. Hiccup only watched in horror…His nightmare had become reality. Here in front of him. His friends were being tortured by nasty creatures…and he couldn't do anything. He felt helpless. _Toothless…_, he thought. He didn't even have the courage to scream for his name. The echo of Pitch's laugh filled the valley. Hiccup fell to his knees, hugging himself, falling into tears. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ he said in his mind. Why did he have to cause bad things to happen? Why was he so out of place in this world? Why did Jack come back? Jack…Bunny…They had come to protect him, but why? A light. Hiccup remembered the mention of a light. He was the light. He was the one to believe in them when others had lost all hope, all dreams and wonder. And Toothless. He was the one who befriended the dragon…first ever. His mind flashed back to how Toothless looked him when they first met. Toothless saw that light within Hiccup…a light that attracted the Winter Spirit, that attracted the Guardian of Hope…a light Pitch was afraid of. Hiccup took his face out of the palm of his hands. _Pitch is afraid…of me,_ Hiccup thought. Pitch wanted to redirect the fear…like a real coward. Hiccup's eyes shifted up and looked at the Nightmares that were still tormenting his friends.

"Look at them. Look how they suffer because of you." He heard Pitch's voice come from behind him. But this time, his voice didn't scare Hiccup. It built something inside of him…something that made him want to fight for the safety of his friends…for Toothless. He knew the truth now.

"You're afraid…" Hiccup said. Pitch's face turned from menacing, to a rather confused expression.

"What?" Pitch asked. The Nightmares stopped their torture, as if some sort of power listened.

"You're the one that's scared. That's why you want me to be afraid…That's why you want the Guardians away, the dragons against them, against us. You're scared of me!" Hiccup stood up and faced Pitch. The dark man was silent for moment…careful to choose his next words. Hiccup could see a faint part of the sky was beginning to turn orange…the sunlight was coming.

"You think…I am scared of a worthless Viking. I am the Boogey-Man! It is you who is…" Pitch began.

"No! I am not afraid! My nightmares are not real! And my fears…I will learn to face them…because there are more important things in this world than fear!" Hiccup reached over to the ground and grabbed a stick. Screaming, he ran towards the Nightmares. He swung and hit the first Nightmare that was grasping on Bunny. It disappeared, but instead of turning into dark dust, the wolf turned into gold sand. The sand floated in the air for a while then disappeared.

"No way…" Jack whispered. Hiccup went to the Nightmares that held Toothless and swung at them, turning them into gold sand. He turned towards Jack and turned those Nightmares into gold dust.

"…No….No…" Pitch said in a soft voice. Hiccup saw all the gold sand floating around him, turning into small dragons, into kids flying and playing before it disappeared.

"That's amazing…" Hiccup chuckled.

"No! No! This is not funny! This is not fun!" Pitch screamed. "I am the Boogey-Man! You fear me!" With a wave of his hands, a swarm of Nightmares clustered behind him, forming another giant wave. When Hiccup saw, he stood his ground…They were nothing bad dreams and fears that he could face. They were something that could be easily dealt with some hope and fun.

"No, Pitch. It is you who should fear me." Hiccup said. A massive roar came from behind them, behind the mountain that was the dragons nest. As the swarm of Nightmares charged towards them, they heard what sounded like thunder. They turned their heads to see specks moving throughout the sky, the little bit of sunlight shining off of them.

"…Berk's dragons." Hiccup said. Within seconds, the first wave of dragons attacked the Nightmares in sight. Each Nightmare turned into gold sand, floating around the air, lighting the surroundings. More and more dragons came and attacked the Nightmares. Hiccup recognized Stormfly and some of the other dragons. Toothless leaped for joy and joined his brethren.

"The dragons! Hiccup their back." Jack exclaimed, extending his hands towards the sky. Pitch looked clueless, his Nightmares disappearing before him.

"No! No!" He screamed. More Nightmares failed to return, slowly dropping in number, leaving Pitch to fend for himself. One by one, the dragons destroyed the Nightmares.

"Dragons…the Guardians of Berk…" Hiccup whispered.

Seconds past…the Nightmares have all disappeared, only leaving behind the gold dust they all turned into behind. Pitch is on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up to face Hiccup and Jack, behind them he saw Toothless and Bunny smirking at him; and all around, he saw the swarm of dragons staring at him with fierce eyes. The sun began making its way over the horizon.

"Who scared now Pitch?" Bunny said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll always be here…where ever there is fear!" Pitch exclaimed.

"And so will we." Bunny gestured at himself as long as with all the dragons that stood around him.

"Scared of some kids…That's looks bad on your record now doesn't it." Jack said. As the sunlight peeped over the mountains and into the old nest, Hiccup walked over to Pitch and stood directly in front of him.

"I'm not scared of you anymore…and neither will Berk. Boo!" He exclaimed.

"No!" Pitch screamed as the sun rose into the sky, he vanished back into the shadows…back into hiding.


	11. Chapter 11

They all watched the sunrise together; saying goodbye to the troubled night. Hiccup and Jack sat by the shore, casting rocks into the water. Bunny and Toothless waited patiently not too far behind.

"Not too bad a night, right?" Jack said. Hiccup let out a small laugh.

"Ya, that could've gone worse." He turned to look at Jack, "Thank you."

"Me? What did I do? Nothing but got myself into trouble as usual." Jack faced the ground.

"Jack…You helped. You were there for me from the start. You didn't give up on me. You encouraged my belief Jack." Hiccup said.

"But in the end. I lost my powers…I'll because I got afraid." Jack stated.

"Hey, powers or not…your Jack Frost, my friend." Hiccup said. Jack turned up to face Hiccup. A friend, Jack could live with that.

"I guess me and you are a lot alike. You're still learning to be a Viking…and me, well not really a Guardian, but one in training I guess." Jack smiled. "Besides, you have one awesome certified Guardian watching over you." The two turned to see Bunny and Toothless relaxing on a boulder not too far. Toothless caught Hiccup's gaze and began to wag his tail.

"You're right…and so do you." Hiccup nudged Jack. Jack looked at Bunny who was carving a piece of wood. Bunny looked up and gave a smile to Jack.

"Ya…My Guardian." Jack said. The dragons let out a roar and extended their wings, they all stood to their feet welcoming the cool morning. Jack and Hiccup stood up and walked over to Toothless and Bunny.

"You two love birds had enough time together." Bunny teased. Jack lifted his staff and knocked the carving out of Bunny's paws.

"Oh sorry Cottontail, slipped." Jack smirked. Bunny made a mocking laugh then turned to pick it up. Jack saw Hiccup who was standing a little ways, off slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, proper introduction. Hiccup, Bunny. Bunny, Hiccup." Jack introduced.

"Bunny….I…Uhh.." He was stuck for words.

"Something in your throat mate?" Bunny said.

"Sorry…I…Thank you." Hiccup looked up and smiled sheepishly. This caught Bunny off guard as he looked up and smiled. The dragons let out a moan into the sky. Toothless stood up and shook his body. He skipped and jumped.

"Berk. They must want to get back to Berk. We better get them there soon too, if not, my dad will blow a muscle organizing a search team." Hiccup said as he began to mount on Toothless. Jack stood staring at the dragons…an image he had been dreaming about for so long. He smiled and inhaled the cool morning air. Happiness filled him as he stood where he was.

"Jack…" He turned to see Hiccup staring at him, "Jack your hair." He walked back over to the water, looking at his reflection he saw that his hair was turning white again…and his eyes, they were blue. His powers were back…he just had to think about the fun, the joy, the wonder. Jack laughed as he jumped into the sky and did loops in the air. He looked down at his friends staring up at him. He saw Hiccup, looking amazing mounted on Toothless…an idea sparked in his head.

"Let's have some fun with this." Jack said as he landed to the ground, "How about a race?" He asked Hiccup.

"A race? Really?" Hiccup said.

"A race to the grove. Your Guardian versus mine." Jack said as he turned to Bunny.

"Wait, what, Guardian? You? Me?" Bunny turned behind him to see who Jack was really talking about.

"Come on. Wanna show them what it's like racing a rabbit?" Jack said.

"I think you guys are falling behind!" Hiccup called as he and Toothless took up into the air. Jack laughed as he jumped on Bunny's back, grasping tight on his sash. Close behind them the rest of the dragons followed, flying back home to Berk.

Astrid awoke early. After changing herself, she ran over to Hiccup's house.

"Hiccup." She called up to his window, but no sound came through. She saw that the window was wide open.

"Hiccup?" She called out again. Nothing. She paced awhile wondering if she should barge in. A thought struck her as she glanced out into the woods. _Did he leave?_ She thought to herself. There was only one way to find out. She made her way into woods, leaving behind a waking village.

_The grove, that's where he could have gone_, she thought. Though she hoped she wrong, but again, this was Hiccup she was talking about; not one to follow instructions. When she finally made it into the grove, she noticed there was no one in sight, not even Toothless.

"Hiccup!" She called out.

"Toothless! Jack!" She cried again. But nothing, no one. She walked around a few paces when she saw torn wire lying on the ground. Next to it, she saw Hiccup's riding pack.

"Oh no. Oh no!" She exclaimed. She was right. He had gone off on his own in the middle of the night. Did those dark creatures get him? Did the Boogey-Man get him? What could she do? There was no sign of Jack anywhere. Astrid began to think he didn't make to his location the day before.

"Hiccup!" She called again. Just then, she heard the rattling of bushes. She held her ax high, waiting for an intruder. She saw a massive rabbit jump out from behind the bushes with something on his back…it was Jack.

"Jack!" She called out lowering her ax. Jack saw the worried look on Astrid's face as he jumped off Bunny. Of course, she didn't know about anything that happened last night. The rhythmic beats of wings followed soon after. She looked up to see Toothless taking a landing, Hiccup baring a big smile.

"When you said you're fast you're not kidding…" Hiccup stopped short as he saw Astrid. He was in for it. He slowly got off Toothless and made his way towards her.

"I…uhh…I have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"More like "we"" Jack added. Astrid walked up to both of them, punching them in arms, sending a throbbing pain down their nerve.

"That's for worrying me sick!" She exclaimed to both of them. But soon after she took them both in an embrace, holding them tightly.

"That's for coming back safely." She let go and bent down to hug Toothless as well. She saw how beaten and torn they were.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Jack said.

"And Pitch? Wait, our plan?" She asked again.

"I'll explain that to you over some dinner." Hiccup said, causing Astrid to blush. She looked behind them to see a face she didn't see the day before…a familiar face though. Hiccup saw her stare and introduced them properly.

"Astrid, this is Bunny. Bunny, Astrid." Hiccup gestured. Astrid wiped the hair off her face and played with her braid in embarrassment.

"Quiet the warrior you are there." Bunny commented crossing his arms.

"I…I learn from the best." She looked at him as he smiled down at her. Jack looked up at the morning sky; he could hear it, the wings and roars. Suddenly the sky filled with them…the dragons.

"No way!" Astrid called out. They could hear the people in Berk, the cheers and laughter.

Back in Berk Gobber ran into Stoick's house.

"The dragons! They've come back!" He exclaimed. Stoick shot up from his desk and walked outside looking up the sky. The people everywhere were running to their dragons as they did two days before.

"Where did they go?" Stoick asked.

"Who cares! There back now! And hopefully, don't leave again." Gobber added.

"They're back! You brought them back!" Astrid exclaimed back in the grove.

"My father will be having a feast right now." Hiccup laughed. Astrid saw her dragon flying amongst the group heading back towards Berk. Stormfly. She grabbed her ax and ran towards the entrance of the grove.

"Come on!" She called out behind her as she made her way back, ready to greet her dragon. Hiccup laughed after her as he began to follow with Toothless close behind. He stopped when he realized Jack and Bunny weren't following.

"We have to go." Jack said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"It's four days into winter and I still haven't spread the snow. People will start thinking I'm getting lazy on the job." Jack smirked.

"How…how long will you be gone?" Hiccup asked. He didn't want Jack to leave; he didn't want all of this to come to end. Jack saw the look on Hiccup's face. He didn't want it to be over either. He liked the friendship between him and Hiccup, that bond. Jack had come back the second time because something of Hiccup attracted him; surely he was going to come again.

"Only until I finish with the snow." Jack reassured. "Besides, were like partners in crime now." Hiccup smiled. Jack extended his hand as a sign of friendship towards Hiccup, but instead, Hiccup hugged Jack…hugged him as if he were a brother. At that moment, Jack felt complete. In one night, Jack realized that he had both a Guardian and now a brother. The two let go of their embrace. They both could still hear the cheers coming from Berk upon the return of their dragons. Hiccup made his way back to Toothless as Jack made his way to Bunny. Hiccup stared at his dragon. Toothless nodded as if reading Hiccup's mind…there was one more thing to do.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup called out. Jack turned and faced the rider and his dragon.

"How about a ride before you go?" Hiccup said, gesturing towards Toothless. Jack's eyes opened with wonder. He looked at Bunny as if waiting for approval. The rabbit smiled and gestured for Toothless.

"It's been your dream hasn't it." Bunny said. Jack laughed as he ran back to Hiccup and Toothless.

"You want me to steer?" Jack asked as Hiccup mounted behind him.

"Toothless, gently." Hiccup said. With a shake of his body, Toothless spread his massive wings, and with a thrust, was up into the air.

Jack couldn't explain the feeling. It was magic, joy, wonder all mixed in one. The air hitting his face, the sight of Toothless underneath him brought chills of excitement. He laughed as the dragon went spinning in circles and did loops in the air. Underneath he saw Berk and the dragons being reunited. They passed above the grove, Bunny stood there watching, staring in amazement. Hiccup gestured at him to follow from the ground which Bunny did so with ease. They looped and went back to pass by Berk again.

"Looks like Hiccup wanted to go for an early ride." Said Snotlout as he saw Toothless approaching. Astrid looked up and smiled at the sight of the dragon, her smile grew even wider when she saw who else was riding with them.

"Who's that kid with Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked. Toothless zoomed past them, followed by Bunny, leaving only a trail of wind.

"Was that a rabbit? Astrid did you see that!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Sure did." She said softly as she waved towards Toothless.

Hiccup smiled as he Astrid behind them. Maybe Berk did have a chance after all. Jack decided to do part of his job here around Berk, for as they flew, light snow began to fall from the sky. They could see from the air that children were grabbing the snowflakes with their hands and mouth. Laughter was heard all around Berk, and for the first time hope. In one day, Jack rode both a rabbit and a dragon, a thought that filled happiness in his heart. Toothless swooped low to the ground, giving Bunny a chance to hop aboard behind Hiccup. The rabbit struggled a bit before he could regain his balance. Jack laughed, turning over his shoulder to smile at Hiccup; the two never felt more complete.

So this was Berk. It snows nine months out of the year and hails the other three. The people and food are tasteless, but, the only upside are the pets. While some places had horses, goats, and pigs…Berk had dragons. And now the security was more advanced as well; for while other places had knights and warriors…Berk had Guardians.

The End  
(thank you all for reading!)


End file.
